To Keep A Promise
by Master-Roku
Summary: JEFF THE KILLER STORY. Back by an unexpected popular demand, here is a continuation. NOT A ROMANCE! This has been rearranged to work chronologically. Reviews please?
1. A Promise to Oneself

**A/N: Backed by an unexpected popular demand, here is a second chapter for To Keep A Promise. I can't believe _so_ many people have asked me to do this. Well, I worked pretty hard on this chapter and have a plan for one more. If I get enough reviews and you guys like it, the I'll add another. Shout outs to those who reviewed the first chapter:**

**DreamingMyDreams: I'm glad I was able to make you like him. Honestly, I didn't understand his appeal before, either. After seeing enough art everywhere, I read the CP story and loved it. I didn't mean to, but it happened anyway. I hope this chap is good.**

**MySplendy: You said it had to continue, and I guess statistics proved you right.**

**KairiMcEwin: Here's some of the back story you were looking for. I hope it satisfies. If the reviews go well, there will be another chap that explains a lot more. I like your work and I look forward to your updates. Sorry haven't reviewed anything. This computer refuses to let me follow or save anything on this site ad it won't let me review either! It's killing me!**

**Kimori94: I did bring out his "soft" side. It's really kinda just his "normal" side. I suppose it would seem soft as compared to the other components of his personality.**

**OroKaboLover****: Thank you, and keep up your lovely work.**

**A Promise To Oneself**

There was noting unusual about an overly giddy girl practically dancing down the street swinging a bag with assorted knives it it at her side. There was nothing unusual about the intense itch to get home and pull out each of the five blades and test them on something. There was also nothing unusual about this girl's tendency to stop and cast a melodramatic look around her as though someone was watching her every move. She _was_ walking with a friend so someone _was_ watching her. The other young lady, Kai, had a grin on her face. Kat cast the funny looks at her purely for her entertainment. She'd come all the way up from Texas to see her and was leaving that very night. She was certainly going to go back home with a few laughs stowed away in her brain.

Two girls walking down the street, one acting like a total loon (though most who knew her would tell you it wasn't an act), was totally normal. What wasn't normal about that fading day was thus far undisclosed to either female. Kat swung her bag with its treasures around her while her friend warned her not to trip. Both were completely unaware that a killer had made his way into the small city. When Kai finally left that night they were still oblivious to the imminent danger to countless lives that lurked in the shadows of the darkening streets.

Kat sat alone in her apartment after having said her goodbyes to Kai. Her knives had been thoroughly inspected and sat on a shelf beside eleven others. There would have been seventeen in total if Kat had not felt so inclined over the last year to keep a certain promise to herself. The other knife, a large hunting knife with a rainbow handle, sat in a box in the closet. It was the knife that Kat had promised she would give to Jeff The Killer upon their meeting. This was assuming that he was real.

Kat was a fan of Creepypasta and a number of the creatures and people that had been born through its stories. She believed that every story, myth, and legend got it's start from something in reality. Real paranormal occurrences may well have been the inspiration for a great deal of stories she found on the internet. The same could be said of the killers she read about. People may had blown up and warped the story as it made it down the grape vine and it may have ended up as the base for a Creepypasta. On these beliefs Kat leaned heavily every time she thought about the yet to be given gift in her closet. She felt silly at times, but her philosophy was, "You never know."

Kat fed herself while she went through her e-mails. Afterward she watched her favorite three Puppet Master movies until she fell asleep. She may have slept trough the entire ordeal to come had a foot not connected with magic eight ball on the floor. Kat was a very light sleeper and shot up in a second. She'd only been living alone for a short wile, but she was very wary about even the slightest sound in her home. She blinked in the darkness until her eyes adjusted enough for her to make out a figure standing only feet away on her right. He was about as tall as her. His white hooded sweatshirt was stained red all down the front and halfway up the sleeves. The hood hid his face, though stringy black hair fell out, casting shadows over what Kat might have seen. In one blood darkened hand he held the snapped off blade of a large kitchen knife. Kat sucked in a breath slowly and leaned closer to the figure.

"Jeff?" she whispered.

The man shifted. He reached a hand up to pull down his hood. Kat's guess had been correct. The white skin, the permanently cut smile, and the blackened eyes were all there. His grin stretched as he looked down at her. Kat looked back up at him in awe.

"This isn't some prank, is it?" she asked, settling on her knees.

"Nope..." Jeff shook his had slowly.

"I suppose you're here to kill me," Kat glanced at her open window, "You came through the window?"

"It was open...I hope you don't mind," Jeff said sarcastically, running his fingers over the apparently dulled blade in his hand.

Kat looked at the blade. The wheels in her head began to whir.

Jeff snickered, "Now, why don't you just be a good girl and lay back down so you can-"

"Wait a sec!" Kat held up a hand, "I've got something for you! Wait here!"

She jumped off of the bed, using Jeff's shoulder to keep from falling, and dashed out into the living room. Jeff stepped back for a moment. He hadn't been expecting her to move so suddenly. He followed her quickly to the living room closet where she was digging frantically through a box. Jeff lunged at her. If experience had taught him anything, it was that people hide guns in weird places. Kat turned just in time to shove the large knife in his face. It was wrapped in a blue bandana. Jeff skidded a little on the floor as he stopped. He stared down at the object under his nose in confusion. He lowered the blade in his hand. Kat waited for him to take the gift while he merely blinked.

Kat stood up slowly. Jeff flinched, not out of fear, but merely a natural reaction to ready him to attack. Kat continued to hold the wrapped knife out to him.

"It's a gift. For you. I wasn't sure if you were real or not, but I've been holding onto this for almost two years. If you want it, it's yours," she smiled hopefully.

Jeff glanced at her eyes for a moment. She stared back at him evenly. After what seemed like an eternity, her took the knife in is free hand, tucking the blade in his hoodie pocket. Kat watched him unravel the cloth anxiously. Jeff unsheathed the knife from its leather holder quickly once he saw the handle. He looked it over and ran a finger along the blade, drawing blood almost instantly. He grinned broadly at the sight of it. He flipped the blade around in his hands expertly a few times before holding it in a stabbing position. Kat smiled at his approval of the weapon.

"You must be as insane as I am, handing a killer a knife," Jeff looked back at her.

"I might be. So you'll keep it?" Kat sat on her couch.

Jeff followed her with his eyes, never letting her get behind his back, "Yes."

"Thank you," Kat smiled fully.

Jeff stood still for a very long time in complete silence. His dark, wild eyes locked onto Kat. They searched her entire being over countless times. Kat simply waited for him to say or do what he was going to do. It wasn't until she yawned that he said something again.

"Aren't you scared?" Jeff asked, sounding almost insulted.

"Well, not really. I know who you are..sort of. I've wanted to catch sight of you for a long time, but I never thought I would. Now that you're here, I've given you the gift I wanted you to have, and I'm not really afraid of dying," Kat answered.

"Great, you're one of those crazy fan girls, aren't you?!" Jeff choke slammed her into the back of the couch.

"Well, technically yes. I'm a 'girl' and a 'fan,' so..." Kat fought not to smirk at him.

"I should have guessed," Jeff hissed, "You're another one of those freaks who wants to jump my bones and go on a stupid lovey-dove killing spree with lots of sex, right?!"

He brought the new knife to Kat's jugular. Kat sat still calmly.

"Not at all," Jeff blinked, "I'm a fan who felt a connection with a character in a story. I'm the one who wants to know the real story. As for jumping your bones...I don't know you well enough for that. For all I know you could have crabs or something."

Jeff stepped back again. He was clearly confused now. It was also obvious that he didn't like to be confused. Kat sat up again and patted the cushion beside her. Jeff sat next to her carefully as if the seat had a landmine beneath it. He dragged the sharp tip of the knife over the back of the couch leaving long, shallow scratches in the leather. Kat ignored the destruction of her property.

"I could gut you right now ad here you are acting all calm! What's _wrong_ with you?!" Jeff asked, glaring.

"Well, I told you I don't fear death. It's part of life. However sudden or early. Right now I live alone, have almost no friends, and my so-called family doesn't really fit the definition of that word. I don't really have much to leave behind. Besides, after having met you, I feel like I could be happy going to my grave knowing that you're real and seemingly as awesome as the internet would portray," Kat smiled.

"You're a wordy little shit, aren't you?" Jeff grinned, though Kat couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed.

"I was just trying to answer your question," Kat shrugged.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but a sudden flash of red and blue lights and the sound of sirens blaring startled them both. Kat ducked and peeked out of the window though a tiny slit in the curtains. Three police cars were just down the block. One came right down her street. Kat whirled around in a panic. Jeff looked around to room, though he wasn't sure what for. Kat grabbed his unarmed hand and yanked him along behind her into the bathroom. She pulled the metal racks out of little closet in one move. All the contents of the shelves stayed put as she set it carefully aside. She reached in again and pulled out the back of the closet, revealing a space large enough for a person to stand. There was a hammer, rope, a flashlight, and a small bag of non-perishable foods hanging on the wall. Jeff grinned broadly and stepped in.

"Stay still. I promise I'll let you out when it's safe!" Kat said, putting the back of the cabinet back in place.

She put the shelves where the belonged quickly. The sirens had stopped, meaning that the police were likely checking houses individually. Kat stripped naked, turned on the shower, and stepped in. She started to work some shampoo into her hair just as a loud knocking came at the door. She shut the water off and made her way to the door in a long robe with a towel halfheartedly drying her hair.

She'd been correct in thinking that the police would come. They entered the house to search it for Jeff. Kat stood in the living room, acting nervous and embarrassed. Fifteen minutes had passed before the police decided there was no killer in her house. They bid her good night and left. Kat locked the door behind them. She waited until they were finally on the next block to rinse her hair and let Jeff out. She was fully dressed when he freed himself from the confines of the hiding place. He looked annoyed at having been stuffed like a sardine, but soon grinned again when he saw Kat's wet hair.

"Never woulda guessed you were a pro at hiding from the cops," he laughed.

"I'm not. That's just my personal little panic room. I figured it was there, why not use it? Lucky for you it was, I guess," Kat said, sliding things back into place again.

"Hmhp, I suppose you think I owe you now," Jeff huffed.

"Well, I guess social protocol would say so, but I won't force you...not that I could," Kat winked.

"That's right," Jeff grabbed a handful of her wet hair, "You couldn't. I could kill you right here...right now..."

Jeff dragged the tip of the blade across her neck. Kat winced slightly as a light cut began. She didn't bother to fight him. There was something strange going on. Jeff leaned close to her. She could feel his breath on her face. He glared into her eyes, pressing the knife harder against her.

"I could kill you..." the feeling tugged at the back of his mind painfully.

Kat waited.

"Damn it!" Jeff stabbed the wall behind him.

He released Kat with a grunt. Kat looked at him confusedly. He yanked the knife from the wall.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"You get to live..." Jeff stormed past her.

Kat followed him to her bedroom window where he disappeared. Before Kat could spot him below, he had melded himself into the shadows of the night. She stood up sadly. Somehow, she missed him. Kat went back to bed that night with the window still open. She was satisfied with having been able to keep the promise she'd made herself so long ago. She'd been able to give Jeff the knife she'd said she would. Now she found herself hoping that she would see him again. Her new fear was to see him on the T.V. as a gunned down body.

After a week of not seeing Jeff in person or on the news, Kat began to relax. She figured that if something had happened to him the police would broadcast it to make people feel safe again. She was torn inside. There was a constant argument in with her own brain buzzing in her head ever day. She felt like a terrible person for letting him go when she knew full well what he was going to do. She knew he was a murderer, yet she had helped him. Why? Was it because maybe she'd been hoping to die? No. Perhaps it was because there was more to him than the stories would suggest. There was something else in his eyes besides insanity and the need to kill.

Kat closed and locked her apartment door around midnight at the beginning of the second week since Jeff had been there. She dropped everything on the floor carelessly. She was far too tired to worry about anything besides going to bed. Kat almost missed the body flopped on her couch.

"Jeff?!" Kat was instantly awake and aware.

"Did you miss me?" Jeff grinned up at her from his slouched position.

Kat blinked a few times, "You want the honest answer?"

"Sure," Jeff smirked.

"I missed you terribly," Kat admitted.

Jeff gave her an odd look shortly. He stood up and approached her lazily. He had the knife she'd given him in hand. It was still in pristine condition. Kat was surprised by this. She stood still as Jeff grabbed the back of her neck and rested the blade of the knife on her shoulder.

"Why'd you come back?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out. I though it was because I wanted to kill you and tie up loose ends. That wasn't right. Then I thought that I might actually feel like I owed you for hiding me. That wasn't right, either. I've thought so hard my brain hurts..." Jeff growled, squeezing her neck.

"Have you figured it out at all?" Kat almost enjoyed he pressure on her neck.

Jeff sighed, "I want to talk to you."

"What about?" Kat was taken aback.

"I don't know, anything! It's been a very long time since I've had a real conversation. Despite what those dumb ass Creepypasta fans think, I _am_ still a human, however insane! I get bored as hell being all by myself and dead bodies aren't the best company," Jeff dropped his head to her shoulder unexpectedly.

Kat flinched. Jeff raised his head up again. He grabbed Kat's arm. Kat grunted when he yanked her onto the couch and plopped down beside her. Kat turned to face him fully. He turned his head in her direction, clearly waiting for her to say something first.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"That depends," Jeff fiddled with the knife.

"I wanna know the truth. About you, I mean. I want to know what from what I've read is true and what isn't," Kat said.

Jeff rubbed his cheek, sighing deeply. He scrunched is eyes shut.

"Where should I start?" Jeff groaned.

"How about the physical side? In the story, you got the white skin from bleach and fire, and you burned your eyelids off so they wouldn't close. And the cuts in your cheeks were so you could always be happy or something...Also, you generally aren't supposed to have them thar eyebrows." Kat said, unsure of the details.

It had been a long time since she'd read the story. Jeff ran his fingers over the aforementioned features.

"I did get burned, but not so badly that my eyebrows wouldn't grow back. I did cut this smile myself," he sounded proud, "As for my eyes, I did burn them, but it became a problem pretty fast. I had so many eye infections after that it drove me nuts! A doctor at an E.R. cut and grafted some skin so that I could blink again," Jeff told her.

"And you weren't found out then?" Kat's brows went up.

"No. I ran the second the bandages were off," Jeff chuckled lowly.

"Alright, so what about your family?" Kat continued.

"Well, there was a mom and a dad...and a little brother. My brother walked in on me taking care of our parent's. Wrong place, wrong time," Jeff''s grip became tighter on the knife.

"Why did you kill your parents?" Kat asked.

"That part of the story they got pretty right. Mom saw what I was doing to my face...I asked her if she thought I was pretty...I wanted to know that she saw her beautiful little boy. She said yes, but when I went to her room to get Dad, she was going to have him kill me. My mother lied to me. She lied! She thought I was ugly..!" Jeff's face contorted in anger.

Kat moved closer to him and gripped his stained sleeve. He glared in her direction, though not really at her. He looked so pained it hurt her.

"She was wrong. Jeff...you really are beautiful. It was wrong of her to lie...A mother should stand by her child no matter _how_ he looks," Kat dared to touch his cheek.

Jeff gripped her shoulders, "Don't you lie to me!"

"It's no lie. You really are beautiful to me. I've never seen such pretty, white skin. I'd need make up to have lips like yours! Jeff, if she couldn't see it, then maybe she was blind," Kat said firmly.

Jeff stared hard into her eyes for a long time. Kat gave him an unwavering stare in return. He calmed down as minute passed and released her from his grip. Kat watched his face change from pained rage to amused disbelief. He shook his head back and forth making the stringy, black hair swing slightly.

"You're something else," he laughed, "Definitely something else."

"Yeah, that I am," Kat relaxed against the couch again.

"Any other questions?" Jeff asked.

"How did the fight go down? And where?" Kat asked.

Jeff dropped his head backward on he couch. His eyes locked onto the ceiling. He began to twirl the knife slowly in one hand while the other gripped and tugged the hoodie's front.

"It wasn't at a damn birthday party. It happened behind the school. They got the bleach from the janitor's closet. I snapped...and it all went down. Then I woke up in the hospital and you know how it goes from there," he said.

Kat sat in silence for a while. She mulled over what he'd told her in her head. Jeff watched her with what she guessed was interest. Had he really never had anyone to talk to? Ever? Kat imagined a fan girl seeing Jeff and realizing just how scary he could be. She watched a scene in her mind play out where a girl tried to get Jeff into their bed then ended up screaming and begging for her life which she wouldn't be granted another moment of. Kat grinned at the thought. Sure, Jeff was beautiful, and likely to be in good shape beneath his clothes, but Kat had never been one to really want to get with someone without knowing that their personalities matched first.

"Is that all you want to know?" Jeff''s voice broke into Kat's thoughts.

"There's just one more thing," Kat blinked back into reality.

"What?" Jeff queried.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kat asked earnestly.

Jeff sat up and stared at her again. Things Kat couldn't read what flashed in his eyes. His hand gripped the knife harder, then relaxed before gripping it hard again. He made a strange noise in his throat as though he was going to say something but had stopped himself. Kat sat still as usual while she waited for him to answer with either words or actions.

"No. I'm not going to kill you. Not yet at least," Jeff answered.

"Why not?" Kat pressed.

"I told you...dead bodies aren't the best company. There's something weird about you, and I want to know what it is. Until then, you're my new source of down time entertainment," Jeff said with a huge smile.

Kat blinked, "What do you mean? Like from now until however long...?"

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, "You're coming with me when I leave here. Got a problem with that?"

Jeff put the knife to Kat's chin, tipping it upward. Kat chuckled shortly.

"Nope. I told you, there isn't much I have to leave behind at this point. I suppose so long as you promise not to kill me, I can promise to be there to keep you company and entertain you in some fashion," Kat held out her hand for him to shake.

Jeff shook her hand firmly, "I promise not to kill you so long as you keep me happy."

"Will do," Kat grinned back at him.

"We leave tomorrow night," Jeff said, standing.

"Alright, but until then, can I bug you for just _one_ favor?" Kat stood as well.

"What?" Jeff quirked a brow.

"Shower and wash those clothes. I can give you something to sleep in for the night," Kat said.

Jeff looked down at himself and nodded.

While Jeff cleaned himself of the many layers of grit and blood he'd accumulated over who knew how many days...maybe weeks, Kat took his clothes to the laundry room down the hall. She selected a pair of men's pajama pants from her things and a plain, gray shirt for Jeff to wear when he was done. While she waited for the clothes to finish in the dryer she packed he military size duffel bag full of clothes, food, her knives and machete, and a small emergency kit. By the time she'd tied the bag and set it aside Jeff was out of the shower. He sat on the edge of her bed drying his hair with a fluffy towel. Kat was amused with his less than effective method of drying.

"Want some help there?" Kat sniggered.

Jeff replied by throwing the towel in her face and bending his head down for her. Kat laughed again and ruffled the towel over his hair until it was almost completely dry. She handed him a brush after so he could work out the knots. He ended up having trouble with that as well. Kat sat behind him on the bed to brush his hair from bottom to top. It was hard work, but she was able to get all the knots out in a short time. The finished product was quite lovely. His hair was soft, long enough to reach the bottom of his shoulder blades, and shiny. Kat couldn't help but run her fingers through it.

Jeff didn't move when her hands ran down his head, feeling the silky soft strands out. He toyed with the knife in his hands for a moment while she enjoyed his hair. Kat had reached the bottom of the length a few times when he turned around suddenly, startling her. He held the knife out to her. Kat looked at it questioningly.

"Cut it for me," he said.

"What?" Kat took the knife.

"Cut it. Not all of it. I want it shorter," Jeff turned back around.

"How much shorter?" Kat asked, grabbing all of his hair in a handful.

"Shoulder length," he answered.

Kat tightened her grip on his hair and placed the knife at the right position. In one cut, the hair was severed. She clutched the hair she'd removed in her hand, careful not to drop a single strand. She flushed the hair in the toilet while Jeff admired his shorter look in the bathroom mirror.

"You still look good. I couldn't picture you with really short hair...that'd be weird," Kat looked over his shoulder into the mirror.

"I'm still beautiful?" he asked.

"Yes," Kat smiled.

Half an hour later, Kat was laying beside Jeff in her bed. He had insisted upon staying right where she was so she couldn't change her mind and try to sneak off. She was nodding off when a small sound caught her attention. Jeff was whispering to himself over and over a single phrase. The knife was stabbed into the bedside table on his side and his hands were clutching his head. Kat rolled over and listened to what he was whispering to himself in the dark.

"I promise I won't...I _won't_...I won't kill her. I won't kill her...I promised. I _promise_! I promise...I _won't_ kill her...I won't..." Jeff rasped.

Kat reached out a tentative hand to him. She rested it on his shoulder blade gently. Jeff twitched almost violently. Kat kept her hand there as he whispered to himself. After another minute or so of whispering, he rolled over to face her. He grabbed her hand in his like his life depended on it. Kat ran her thumbs over the back of his hands until he began to drift off.

Jeff whispered once more before he finally fell asleep, "I...promise..."


	2. It's a Forvever Thing

**A/N: Yo, Dudes and Dudettes! I still can't believe you guys liked this so much. I hope this chapter fills the rest of it all in for you. Shout outs:**

**SuprerCreepyLlama – Actually, this is technically the same Kat, as she is essentially me. Consider this an alternate universe. This story has nothing to do with my other ones. It's a fan fiction based on something that has nothing to do with Slender Man. I'm glad you like his personality. I wasn't sure I'd get it right, though who is to say what would be right for him..?**

**Unknown wolf**** – Thank you and here it is.**

**theheartstouriquet**** – I seem to have a thing for adorable, though that actually wasn't the entire intention here.**

**KairiMcEwin**** – I do not have Asperger's, to start, lol. As for Kat's killer side, the first, which is now technically the last, chapter shows that off. I hope this answers the questions you had for me.**

**OroKabuLover**** – Thank you. I get so happy when your name comes up in the reviews! I just with we could figure out why the computer stops me from reviewing other people's stuff! :'(**

**It's A Forever Thing**

Kat had a system for the way things worked with Jeff by the third week she'd lived with him. He didn't keep to a schedule like most people. He acted when he felt the "urge" as he'd explained it to her and did whatever he felt like or found necessary the rest of the time. Once the feeling in the back of his head was satisfied he would come back to the truck or to their most recent hide out and relax or eat with her. He certainly hadn't been lying when he'd said he'd wanted someone to talk to. For the first two weeks, that was all he'd done.

Kat would listen for hours while going about her normal business as Jeff followed her every move and talked. He told her about life before he'd snapped. He told her all about his years since then and how he'd narrowly escaped capture so many times. Kat's favorite story was the one where a mental hospital had gotten a hold of him and Jeff had gotten out of their clutches in less than a half hour.

Around the third week, Jeff began asking questions instead of answering them. He wanted to know everything it seemed. Where she was from, what school had been like, what her family was like, and why she was so willing to come along. Every time her sanity came into question Jeff would laugh as though he already knew the answer but wanted to hear her say something contradictory and funny. Kat never minded his questions. She knew well by now that she certainly wasn't right in the head, not that she hadn't been sure before, and that there was a lot wrong with palling around with a psychopathic killer. She didn't mind that he killed or worry about who he was killing. All she ever worried about was making sure he stayed fed and was kept happy. For some reason that was all that mattered. One particular night when Jeff hadn't been out to do his usual deed, he'd cornered Kat on the couch to make her answer everything that he could think to ask right then. Kat ended up telling him about school first.

She told him about how she'd always been the weird and picked on kid until the end of the eighth grade, then turned into a strange, funny, yet intimidating character for high school. She told him that she'd been molested by her father and moved around so many times she couldn't keep track of it all. She told him about the one friend who'd been there for her in school and when it ended. She told him about how she had hardly graduated. Jeff was seemingly fascinated with the graduation ceremony. Kat guessed it was because he'd never gone to one. Even despite that, Jeff was not a stupid or ignorant young man.

Once the stories of Kat's school years were over she walked him though a slew of stupid family drama and betrayal. The ignorance, selfishness, and coldheartedness of the people she was related to had pushed her away until all she'd cared for were her brothers, sister, and nephew. Even after all that, people had gone their separate ways until all she looked forward to were holidays and Kai's visits. Jeff looked for a moment as though he might be sympathetic for her, but Kat stopped him before he could make it that far. She'd never really had it good enough to make it hurt too bad when it was all gone. It didn't bother her anymore. Why worry about people who don't care when she had other things to deal with?

Jeff then wanted to know about her appeal to knives. Kat told him she'd always loved blades and weaponry. She had loved swords since she was very young, so she told him it must have stemmed from that. Knives were her favorite because of the way they looked and they way they could be used. She loved the way a switch blade clicked. She loved the masterful curves of a hunting knife. She couldn't think of a reason not to like them. Jeff nodded approvingly at this. He could certainly agree. He himself had not yet used the knife Kat has given him to kill anyone. He'd instead found a knew kitchen knife to do the job while the hunting knife stayed safely in his pocket or backpack. Kat knew nothing of this.

The end of the first full month with Jeff was drawing to a close when Kat experienced her first real scare. Jeff had come back to the abandoned shed in which they had chosen to sleep in a rotten mood. After breaking a few things pout of rage he'd turned on her. Kat quickly found herself pinned to a wall with a knife dug an inch and a half into her left shoulder. She didn't struggle against him, but the tears in her eyes clearly showed how afraid she was. She didn't care about dying, but she didn't want Jeff to be so upset and then not have her there to make it better. She'd gotten used to working him out of bad moods through words or oddly enough, hugs. Now he didn't look as though he was going to listen to any sort of reason. He certainly wasn't about to go for a hug.

Kat waited for him to scream at her, to stab her in the chest and end it right there. The knife came out of her shoulder, but hit the floor instead of coming back at her. Jeff threw her aside. Kat hit the floor hard since she was unable to catch herself properly. Jeff threw her duffel bag out the door of the shed and pointed a finger into the darkness. All that waited beyond the shed was an expanse of woods in Amish country. Kat looked out the door, then back at Jeff.

"Get out," Jeff growled dangerously.

"Wh-what? Jeff..." Kat half sobbed.

"GET OUT! GO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! _GET_ _OOOOUT_!" Jeff roared, shoving her.

Kat went face first into the dirt. She scrambled to her feet in a hurry, took one backward glance, ignored her bag, and ran away as fast as she could. She ran until blood loss and exhaustion brought her to her knees. When she stopped slumped against a tree and passed out. The morning sun rose to wake her along with a sharp pain in her shoulder. In just a few seconds Kat recalled the events of the night. She trudged on with her small injury into the dewy woods. Tears burned her eyes once again. What had happened to him? As it her fault? Kat was at a loss for answers. She had no idea where she was going to go. The answer to that question came in the form of a highly unexpected tackle hug. Jeff flew at her from behind at top speed. Kat had barely had time to move when his arms crushed her against him as hard as he could make them.

"Don't leave me! Don't go!" Jeff begged.

He sounded more pathetic than she had ever heard him before. He sounded like the teenager he really was rather than the killer he'd become. He clutched her as if she was about to evaporate on the spot. Kat winced at the pain this brought to her shoulder. She put her arms about the shaking frame of her friend slowly. When had she started calling him "friend"?

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for as long as you want me. If you want me to go I'll go, but if you want me to stay, I will," Kat soothed.

She didn't care why he'd come for her, she was just glad he had.

"And if I tell you I never want you to go?" Jeff pulled away to look at her.

He pulled the collar of her shirt aside to look at the would he'd left her. He rubbed away the dried blood, causing fresh blood to seep from the cut. He licked this new blood away. Kat winced again but relaxed after a moment. She put her hand under Jeff's chin to make him look at her.

"If you want it so, then you've got me forever," Kat smiled.

Soon enough Kat and Jeff had reached the three month mark in their time together. Jeff hadn't had another episode in which he caused her harm since the first one. In fact, he hadn't done anything to harm her at all since that day. Normally he would leave little cuts on her hands, arms, or legs, just to show her who was in charge or to keep her on her toes. Now the only time he laid a less than friendly hand on her was when they practiced fighting or knife wielding. He'd warmed up to her considerably. Kat could hug him whenever she wanted, so long as he wasn't busy. He didn't complain too much when she kissed his cheek. He made no effort to push her away when she cuddled him at night. Human contact was apparently one of the other things he had missed in his time alone.

Kat loved being able to be close to the person she lived with. It was comforting to know that she could be near him without getting killed. That was about as high as the comfort level rose, sadly. Jeff came in from a particularly bad night with some less than spectacular news. Some freak named Jane was out there trying to find and destroy him. Just by her description and the Creepypasta that went with her, Kat knew she hated this woman and wanted her dead as much as she wanted Jeff dead. Kat spent a long time sharpening her blades that night.

A few nights later they had relocated to a tiny motel in the middle of a deserted highway. Kat was ecstatic about their stay there, as she had always wanted to do something that would make her feel like she was in a movie. Jeff didn't like the idea of being so close to other people who might see him and blow the whistle before he wanted to leave.

Kat flopped on the bed in the middle of the room while Jeff went about the usual ritual of hiding a couple knives where they could reach them, just in case. He tucked their bags under the bed securely. Kat rolled onto her side as he ascended from the floor. He sat beside her on the bed with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked, tugging his sleeve.

"I'm tired," he answered.

"What kind of tired?" Kat moved closer to him.

"The kind of tired where I want to sleep and take a break," Jeff fell onto his back.

"For how long?"

"Maybe a week or two. No more moving every other day. No scrounging for food. We've swiped enough money to pay for this place and buy our own meals for a little while. I say we stay put for a minute," Jeff smirked at her.

"Sounds good to me," Kat agreed, "We can chill here and just relax for real. _And_ we get hot water!"

Jeff laughed. Kat laughed. They both laid there and laughed until their ribs hurt and they couldn't figure out what was funny. Maybe nothing was funny. Maybe the stress had found a way out of them through that sound.

When Kat finally composed herself she took a long shower to ease her nerves. Ever since she'd heard about Jane she'd been on edge almost nonstop. She slept only when Jeff was out or when he was about to wake. She wanted to be able to protect him. Jeff had noticed her erratic sleep schedule. He'd told her to stop, but Kat wasn't about to listen. She loved that crazy guy and she wasn't about to let some glittery bitch take him away.

Kat was just rinsing her hair free of conditioner when Jeff stepped in behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He was still wearing his pants. He'd discarded his shirt, hoodie, socks, and shoes outside of the shower. Jeff wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms against her. He rested his head on her shoulder. His hair quickly became soaked under the steady stream of hot water. Kat maneuvered herself around to hold him. She rested her cheek on the top of his head. He'd never done anything like this before. He'd surprised her by waiting for her outside of the shower, but he had never stepped in. Kat patted his back gently.

"Jeff? Your pants are gonna get all wet," Kat said softly.

"I don't care," Jeff mumbled.

"Whatcha doin' in here?" Kat asked.

"Trying to figure you out," he replied.

"In the shower?"

"It's where you are."

"I suppose it couldn't wait?" Kat chuckled.

"No," he lifted his wet head to shake it.

"What exactly are you trying to figure out?" Kat smiled.

"What you are," Jeff said.

"What do you mean?" Kat nudged his chin with her cheek to get him to look up.

"I want to know what the hell you are to me," Jeff looked upset.

It was probably because he was at a loss. Kat knew he hated not being able to figure something out. It had something to do with the way his mother had lied to him. He always wanted to be sure of things, to know.

"Well, how do you feel about me? Do ya likes me? Do ya hates me? Do you just not care one way or the other?" Kat asked.

Jeff looked into her eyes for a long time. Kat stared back, watching an internal battle behind the black irises. She shivered as the water began to cool. Jeff released her arms long enough to let her reach to turn the hot water up more. He wrapped his arms around her again but left her arms free. Kat put her arms under his shoulders. While she waited for him to figure out what he felt she contemplated how much taller than her he was. He was only about two inches taller, but it seemed more so when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess..." Jeff started slowly, "I love you...but not like..."

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Not romantically?" Kat supplied.

"Right," Jeff nodded.

"So...like a best friend?" Kat lifted her head again.

"No...I don't know..." Jeff sighed and rubbed his temple with the heel of his hand.

"Like family?" Kat tried.

"Yeah," Jeff looked at her with a spark of realization in his eyes.

"So...Maybe you love me like a sister?" Kat smiled.

"I guess that makes sense," Jeff nodded.

"Well, Jeffy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sisters aren't supposed to shower with their brothers," Kat grinned.

"Then shoo. You're clean right? I need to get clean now," Jeff let go of her and pulled the curtain aside for her.

Kat stepped out with a giggle. She dried herself while listening to Jeff struggle to tug off his drenched jeans. Perhaps he should have had more patience before jumping in with her. Kat dressed herself and went to sit on the bed. She was flipping through the channels when Jeff came back out of the bathroom. He had a black t-shirt on but only had a towel around his hips. Kat laughed. Jeff threw his towel at her.

"Hey!" Kat tossed it at his naked behind while he dug into his bag for underwear and shorts.

The pair decided on a b-rate horror movie they found on a random channel. Kat dozed off half way through the movie. Jeff tucked her under the blankets beside him. It was the first time she'd slept around him at night in a while. Jeff tucked his arm under the crook of her neck. He held her head in his free hand and looked down a her.

"You can't leave me now. Not ever. You understand me?" he whispered into her ear.

Kat stirred a little in her sleep.

"You're _mine_ now," Jeff continued.

"And you're mine. My little brother..." Kat made to sit up but was stopped.

"Stay still," Jeff demanded softly.

"But, Jeff-" Kat began to protest but was cut off by a huge yawn.

"Go to sleep," Jeff pulled her closer to him.

"The famous line...never though I'd here it and get to li-iiiive-ah!" Kat yawned again.

"Shhhh," Jeff buried his face in her hair.

Kat woke the next morning to Jeff laughing harshly at something on the T.V. She sat up and peered over his shoulder at what had him in fits. Her picture was on the screen for a moment, followed by his. A reporter was saying that police in her hometown had conducted secondary search of the houses in the area were her apartment was. They'd found evidence of a struggle and dried blood on a knife in her trash. They suspected that Jeff had killed her and tossed her body somewhere then fled the scene of the crime.

"Are you serious?" Kat shook her head, then swatted Jeff on the back of his.

"What?!" Jeff glared at her briefly.

"You dumped the old blade in my trash?" Kat asked incredulously.

"Didn't think it would matter," Jeff shrugged.

"What the hell caused them to search again just now?" Kat looked back to the T.V. screen.

The reporter went on about a new wave of killings in her hometown. Yeah, that would do it. It didn't make much sense, though. Jeff hadn't been back there since they'd left. Who was killing people there now? Kat and Jeff listened until the reporter made a small mention about glitter at all the recent crime scenes. Kat slapped a hand to her face. Jeff made a low growling noise deep in his throat. _Jane_.

Of course it would be Jane. She'd probably been following Jeff for a long time. If she'd only just made it to Kat's place, then maybe they were a good enough step ahead of her. Kat flopped back on the bed. She was _so_ not about to let this ruin their time off. Apparently, Jeff agreed. He shut the T.V. off and crawled on top of Kat. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck. His right leg went in between hers and his left went around her right. He hooked his arms under her, holding her shoulders. Kat wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It was an odd way to cuddle, but she wasn't going to complain. When Jeff wanted to be close to her, he _really_ wanted to be close.

"Screw her. She's so far behind us it's pathetic," Jeff grumbled.

"Mm-hm. Even if she were to catch up, she couldn't have you. I'll defend you with my life if I have to," Kat squeezed him tighter.

"That's not necessary," Jeff said.

"I made a promise, didn't I?"


	3. To Keep a Promise

**To Keep A Promise**

So it was true, Jeff was almost exactly what people made him out to be. He was a killer, a man who had destroyed parts of his own face when his sanity fell away. He looked and acted scary, gave some people nightmares...but there was so much more to him than that. He was more than what people thought him to be, and Kat knew that. She knew it better than most, better than Jeff himself probably. She couldn't pretend to have known him for very long, but she did know him _well_. She knew everything he'd told her and some things he'd never had to tell her. She knew he was worthy and even capable of love and other "normal" emotions just as other people were. He just saw things and experienced things differently. Kat knew better than to call him a monster, instead she called him misunderstood.  
That was why Kat protected him, helped him, hid him when it was necessary, and gave him someone to talk to. It was why she was running faster than the wind itself to where he was. He was in trouble, she knew, from something that could actually cost him his life. Kat knew it could cost her her own life, but she didn't care. She would never forgive herself if she lost him. For now, they were all they had...just each other. Shortly after they'd decided they were friends, Kat had made him a promise that she wouldn't leave him. She had promised that they could be together for as long as he wanted. They would always be friends so long as that was what he desired.  
Now that witch threatened that. She threatened to take Jeff away from her. To kill her precious friend. _Jane_. That name tasted like sour vinegar in Kat's mouth, even when she'd only thought it. It rang in her ears like nails on a chalkboard. It burned her throat so bad she wanted to scream. Kat's rage was out of control. A fire, wild and furious inside her tore away her sanity, engulfed everything she knew and turned it to ash. There was nothing but that anger, and the need to protect _him_. He who had let her live for a reason she could barely comprehend. He who had _given_ her a friend when he could have _taken_ her life. He...who needed her as much as she needed him. He was the reason her feet flew over the ground, barely touching it.  
Kat made it to the place she'd been racing toward. The tiny house on the edge of a tiny town, surrounded by the vast forest between the town and the rest of the world. They had only been there for a short while to rest and gather things to move on. Jeff had been injured at their last location, so Kat had had to go into the town by herself. It was in the market she'd heard talk of a girl with dark hair, black eyes, and red lips creeping on the edges of the woods. Jane the Killer, as she called herself. It was her mission to kill Jeff. She'd made that perfectly clear on the back of a paper bag some months ago. When Kat had heard this, she made her way to the shack of a house to save her friend. Upon opening the door, she feared she may have been too late.  
"Jeff?!" Kat called into the silent house.  
There was no verbal response. Kat heard quick footsteps and a crash in the room above. There was some scraping, like someone scooting a chair across the floor. Kat bolted up the stairs and into the room the sounds had come from. It was the room she and Jeff slept in, the only one with a window that wasn't broken and a roof that didn't leak. The bed was as horrid mess. The blankets were shredded and splattered with blood here and there. The contents of Kat's bags and the few things they'd had in the room with them were scattered about on the floor. Jeff, who apparently had been sleeping at the time, was duct taped to a wooden chair, his mouth taped shut. The were cuts all over his exposed arms and abdomen. His face was badly bruised all over, it was a wonder her could see to look at her.  
"She's here?" Kat asked, carefully pulling the tape from his mouth.  
"She ran out the window..." Jeff panted, tugging his restraints.

"She won't be far then," Kat got him free.  
They couldn't find his knife or any of the various weapons they'd had in the room. Jeff told her that Jane had snuck in while he slept and tried to stab him. He'd fought back, but with a broken leg, just how much could one do? Even being insane your body did have limits. Kat hauled Jeff down the stairs, where they were sure Jane would be waiting. She sat him on the couch, giving him her black hoody to cover himself with. Kat searched for anything that could help. She'd settle for a heavy stick.

"Check for your duffel bag," Jeff said, "Hurry."  
Kat reached behind a large cabinet and found the strap of her bag. She yanked it out of its hiding place and ripped it open in a hurry. Inside were clothes and her most prized possession, her machete. She unsheathed the sharp tool. She had no time to admire it as she usually would have. Jane stood in the doorway to the house. Jeff growled lowly from the couch. He looked like he was ready to jump up and attack her himself. He would have if it hadn't been for his leg. Kat stood in front of him with the machete held lazily at her side. Jane grinned at the pair.  
"I never knew that _monster_ had a friend. Good for you, Jeff," she cast her black eyes on the man.

"Good for you...Messin' me up like that..." Jeff hissed, his cut smile tugging into an odd grimace.

"One chance, you bitch..._get_ _out_!" Kat half shouted.  
Jane only smiled at her, tilting her head in what would have been a cute fashion for anyone else in any other situation. She blinked once before running at the other two with her knife poised for a kill. Jeff braced himself to do whatever he could. Kat raised the machete at the last second. As Jane moved to gut Kat Jeff stuck out his good leg to trip her. She fell forward hard. On the way down, Kat swung the machete. Jane's knife wielding arm was gone. It rolled under the couch and out of sight. Kat grabbed Jane by the hair to yanked her away from Jeff, who she knew would do something if given the opportunity. Jane wriggled out of her grip. She got onto her feet back near the door. She laughed loudly at the sight or the bloody stump that had once been her arm. Jeff laughed, too. He gave Kat an approving look. Kat didn't see the grin he sent her way. She was far too focused on the laughing girl. She knew as well as Jeff did that Jane was just just as nuts as him and therefore ignored or sometimes loved the pain dealt to her. The girl leaned back and turned her head to look at Kat with a huge smile.  
"Too bad I liked that arm," she sighed almost happily.

Kat didn't respond. She watched the girl's every move like a hawk watching prey. Jane reached into her pocket with her remaining hand. She pull out one of Jeff's pocket knives. A switchblade with a beautiful black and gold design. She flicked it open easily despite her new handicap. She moved her dark eyes up to glare at Kat. Her smile turned into an ugly grimace of hate. She gave the same look to Jeff, who merely grinned back.  
"You can't seriously think you'll win his fight...you'll bleed out before it's even over!" Kat scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if I die...just so long as I take that monster with me..." Jane whispered.

Kat was going to say something else but Jane ran forward again, off balance without her right arm, and turned to attack Jeff. Jeff made to kick her with is good leg. He clutched the sides of the couch to brace himself for the impact. Kat ran to get in between the two. She barely made it into the small gap between them in time. The knife Jane had sunk into her stomach rather than Jeff's jugular as Jane had meant it to. Jane cut a long opening in Kat's flesh as she was pushed to the side. Kat cried out in pain.  
"Gah!" Kat fell to her knees beside Jeff.

"Kat..!" Jeff tried to catch her as she went down.

Jane rolled on the floor and spun back around to face her enemies. She laughed hysterically at the sight of Kat's blood spilling from her body. Kat clutched her wound with her free hand. She didn't dare to abandon the machete now. There was too much chance of Jane winning if she let her guard down for even a second. Wounded or not, this had to be ended quickly.

"Awww, did the kitty get scritched?" Jane giggled insanely.

"C'mere so I can _scritch_ you!" Kat spat at her.  
Jane obliged her, jumping up from where she was like a wild cat. She pounced on Kat hard, ripping her from Jeff's grasp. Kat fell back on the floor a few feet from the couch. The machete flew from her hand and landed just out of her reach. Jane sat atop Kat's bleeding body. She took wild stabs at her with the knife. Kat dodged some of them by moving her head out of the way. Some of the stabs made it into her shoulders and sides. Jane laughed wildly while she continued striking Kat. Kat could hardly fight back. She wasn't as immune to pain as her adversary was. The blood loss was effecting her far more that Jane was effected by her own. When she tried to grab for the knife or hold Jane's arm, her hands were cut and rendered useless. Jane stopped her attack for a short moment. She leaned down close to Kat's face. Her smile made Kat sick to her stomach.

"Why do you want to protect a monster like him?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"What's it matter to you? I love Jeff...but I doubt that's something you could understand," Kat tried to push the girl off of her.

It was no use, her hands were too badly hurt to do anything and Jane was beginning to feel heavier and heavier by the second. Jane looked down at her confusedly. She raised the knife for another strike. It would likely be the final one.

"That just makes you a monster, too..." she cooed darkly.

Kat watched the knife glint above her. She looked right into Jane's eyes as the blade came down. The blade was halfway to Kat's heart when a longer blade came out of nowhere and severed Jane's left arm. It fell onto Kat, the knife still clutched in the hand. Kat felt a slight cut where the smaller blade landed. Both girls looked up to see Jeff standing awkwardly with the machete in his hands. Jane smiled at him, then began laughing once more. Kat tried to move from under her, but she wouldn't budge. She just kept laughing at Jeff.

"Aw darn..." she chortled.

"Go...to..._sleep_..." Jeff hissed.

He swung the machete with all his might. Jane's head hit the floor and rolled away from her body which fell backwards onto Kat's legs. Kat scurried out from under the headless corpse. She backed into a wall where she pulled herself to sit up. Jeff dropped the machete on the floor. He limped to Kat's side. Kat gave him a big grin though she felt more like vomiting. Things were beginning to fade. The world was going dark around her. She felt that cold hand that people called death wrapping itself around her. Jeff recognized the look of it.

"Jason...would be proud..." Kat tried to laugh but failed.

"I was always a fan of his work," Jeff smirked.

Kat patted his face, neither of them caring that the perfect white was now painted with red. Jeff sat beside her at an angle. He looked over all the stab wounds she'd gotten from Jane. She shouldn't have lived this long. There was no way she was going to last much longer. He knew that better than anyone. Kat knew it, too. She didn't want to go just yet. She wasn't ready to leave behind her friend. How could she abandon him when he still needed her? Jeff's eyes told her that he was thinking along the same lines. He put his shaking arms around her gently. Far more gently than a monster was capable of. He avoided touching her bleeding wounds as he hugged her to himself. Kat rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can't die yet...You can't leave me!" he said in a choked whisper.

"I...don't wanna leave..." Kat breathed.

She tried to move her arms around him to no avail. Her body had become lead. Her hands were too messed up to move. Jeff held her tighter. Her body was going cold. Kat closed her eyes to the world.

"_Don't_..." Jeff snapped, pulling her away and holding her face, "Don't...don't go to sleep...Not now! Wake up!"

Jeff pleaded with her. He shook her, squeezed her head, tried to open her eyes, but nothing worked. Her eyes would not open for him. She wouldn't smile at him. She wouldn't tell him it was alright like she always did. Kat slept. She was still asleep when he left her there against the wall. She was still asleep when he turned back to look at her in the doorway before limping off into the darkening woods. She was still asleep when the voices started yelling, and the footsteps quickened. Jeff left her to sleep with Jane in the house. He hobbled on until he couldn't anymore. He took shelter, alone for the first time in months, in a hunting shed that had been abandoned. He closed his eyes as best he could and he went to sleep.

Two weeks later, Jeff's leg was healed enough for him to move on. He had retrieved what was left of his and Kat's belongings from the house after the bodies had been removed. He was ready to go in the beat up old truck they used. It was strange to him how he found himself missing his companion. He hadn't often missed his parents or even his brother. Jeff figured that it was because they hadn't understood him. Mother hadn't meant it when she told him that she thought he was pretty. She was going to have Father shoot him. Kat thought he was pretty. She loved his snow white skin, his red lips, his dark eyes. She loved his pretty black hair no matter how messy it became. She loved him...or she had. He had trusted her, maybe even loved her back. His only friend. She was the only one who could touch him without being killed. She was the only one who he believed when she told him how beautiful he was. She was gone now. The girl who loved him...who understood him...was gone.

"Damn it!" Jeff slammed his fists on the steering wheel.

He started the truck after a few tries. The damn truck was going to die on him as well, huh? Jeff growled as he backed out of the driveway. The house looked strange to him as it fell out of sight. The last place he'd been with her had been some shitty mold trap in the woods. She'd given her life for him in that place. It felt strange to think about leaving that place for some reason. He didn't want to forget those last moments, but he didn't want to stay where they could so easily haunt him.  
"STOP!" someone cried, running out in front of the truck just a few yards ahead.

Jeff was ready to gun it and mow the person down until he saw the familiar grin. He hit the brakes harder than he meant to, kicking up a cloud of dust and rocks with the back tires. The engine groaned in protest and died. Jeff stared out the front window with disbelieving eyes. Kat was right there smiling at him. She had on a set of dark blue scrubs and a white coat which she must have stolen from whatever hospital they'd had her in. There were bandages all over her and no doubt stitches beneath them. She jogged to the truck, letting herself in on the passenger side. She grinned at the shocked man behind the wheel.

"You left me there...jerk,"she chided playfully.

"I...thought..." Jeff breathed.

Kat yanked him into a hug. The held fast to one another for a very long time. Jeff shed a few tears onto her shoulder. Kat rubbed his back and head comfortingly. She shed a few tears of her own. The tears weren't for herself, but for her Jeff. How lonely must he have gotten? She'd promised not to leave him, and she almost had. He'd _thought_ she had. The two separated eventually. Jeff restarted the truck and drove them away from the tiny town in the middle of nowhere.

"Sorry to have made you miss me, Jeffy," Kat smiled at him.

"I told you not to call me that," Jeff glanced at her.

"I told you not to go and get yourself hurt, and you got your leg all broken," Kat said.

"You nearly got yourself killed," Jeff pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, Jeffy. I promise!" she yawned.

Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes. He reached over to pull the lever that dropped the seat back. Kat fell back with an "oof" as the seat reclined enough for her to lay down. Jeff pulled a blanket from behind his seat with one hand. He tossed it at her, then pushed her down as she tried to sit up. Kat smirked at him. Jeff just rolled his eyes again.

"Go to sleep."


	4. Pushing The Limits

**A/N: The fans of Slender What? are going to kill me for updating this before that...oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this rally long chapter! Shout outs:**

**Stephanie2436 – You think that was bad? Lol. You'll love this!**

**Mewterra – Nope, Slender's not in this one.**

**Nightshadow – I've actually read that and I am awaiting the updates. Are there going to be updates? Meh, well, I'll consider your suggestion. ;)**

**Pushing The Limits**

Jeff trudged through the thicket of trees between himself and the cabin slowly. He was carrying a large duffel bag on his back and had his hands full with his backpack. Normally, he would only be carrying his own bag, but his companion was already ahead of him in the cabin, resting. He'd had to carry her there earlier. Kat had been sick for almost a week before they stopped in one of the smallest towns either of them had ever seen. She'd insisted that she'd be alright, but just that morning she had stopped breathing. By the afternoon Jeff was unable to wake her. So, they'd stopped and rented a tiny cabin in the woods. Now Jeff had to bring their things from the truck, through some trees and shrubbery that was in desperate need of trimming, to the place where they were staying.

Kat hadn't opened her eyes once since about two 'o clock and Jeff was ready to panic. Over the year they had been together, Kat had had the sniffles a few times and gotten food poisoning once. She wasn't the type to get sick. Jeff didn't get sick much either. Illness was one of the very few things they didn't have to worry about. Now Kat was so sick her lungs were shutting down and she wouldn't wake even to eat or drink. Jeff had no idea what to do for her.

He couldn't take her to the hospital. It wouldn't be long before someone identified her and she was arrested. You couldn't get house calls for doctors anymore. Jeff had no medicine of any kind on hand. He was completely at a loss for any home remedies that might help Kat.

Jeff set the bags on the floor behind the dusty couch. Kat didn't so much as twitch at the sound of the heavy bags hitting the ground. She didn't move when Jeff sat beside her and lifted her torso into his arms. Jeff stared down into her face for a long moment. She was nearly as pale as he was at this point. Her breathing was so shallow that if he hadn't been listening for it he might had believe she'd died. He lifted her face toward his, leaning his ear down to her lips. Kat inhaled a raspy breath. Jeff clutched her head hard in his hand. He waited for her to complain or tell him to ease up. She didn't. She only kept gasping for air quietly in her sleep.

"You have to wake up...I don't know what to do! Kat! Wake up! Wake up!" Jeff shook her roughly.

Of course she wasn't going to wake up. She was too far gone, too sick. If he didn't do something for her she was going to die long before he'd given her permission to. She'd promised him forever. Jeff set her back on the couch and began to pace. He would have to get someone out there who could help her. Somehow.

After a long time pacing the floor of the tiny cabin's living room Jeff had decided to kidnap a doctor and bring them back with him to take care of her. He left a large knife next to Kat on the coffee table in case she woke and needed protection before he returned. He knew that she wouldn't wake, but still. Jeff made his way back to the town without the truck this time. He didn't want anyone to recognize it and call the cops or anything. It was only five minutes later that he reached a small doctor's office that was just closing up. The sun was barely setting in the distance when an older gentleman locked the glass doors behind him as he left the building. Jeff waited until the man made it to his car to run out and grab him. No one saw Jeff cover the man's mouth and drag him into the brush. It took a few minutes for the man to stop struggling once he was bound and gagged. Jeff held a knife to his throat threateningly.

"Keep quiet and I won't _kill_ you, got it?!" Jeff hissed.

The man nodded. Jeff pulled the gag off of his mouth.

"What do you want from me?" the man asked.

His voice wasn't as scared as Jeff had expected. He sounded concerned and mildly frightened at the most.

"I need you to come with me and help my friend. She's sick and I'm sure she's going to die if she doesn't get medicine or something soon," Jeff said, clutching the man's jacket lapels in his fist.

"I-I don't have anything with me...If' you'll let me get to the trunk of my car, I have some basic supplies I could-" the man pointed to the red car Jeff had pulled him away from.

"You can what? Drive away?!" Jeff growled.

"No. Come with me if you want...If your friend needs help, I'll help her, but I can't do anything without my bag," the man said as calmly as he could.

Jeff dragged the man to his car and held tight to his collar while he dug around his truck for a large, leather bag. The man turned back to him and shut the trunk.

"Which way to your friend?" he asked almost pleasantly.

"This way," Jeff tugged the man along beside him.

His hands were still bound in font of him. Jeff took the bag of supplies away. He didn't want any funny business. If there was a scalpel or something in that bag he didn't want to get stabbed by it and lose the one shot he might have at saving his friend. The man didn't resist much, but he made it very clear that he didn't appreciate having his hands tied. He tugged against his bonds until Jeff slammed him into a tree, pressing the hunting knife to his throat. Jeff glared hard at the older male.

"One more slip up and I'll have to find another doctor!" he barked.

The man nodded. Soon enough Jeff was dragging him through the front door of the cabin. He forced him to sit in a chair until he could rouse Kat, but she wasn't there. Jeff spun in a circle on the spot. Kat was nowhere to be seen in the room. He listened for any sounds coming from the bedroom or the little kitchen. A tiny scrape alerted him to her presence. Jeff bolted into the kitchen to find Kat slumped over in a chair at the table. She had a glass filled halfway with water in her trembling hand. Jeff went to her side and lifted her head up to look into her clouded eyes. She wasn't even looking back at him. Her eyes were just open in a sort of stupefied state. Jeff's heart clenched in his chest.

"Get in here, Doc!" Jeff called into the other room.

The doctor came rushing into the room, carrying his bag in his bound hands. Kat blinked slowly at the sound of his footsteps near her. The doctor took one look at Kat and gave an audible gasp. He set his bag on the table. Jeff leaned Kat against his stomach to help her sit up while the doctor moved close to her to peer into her eyes and listen to the quiet rasp that escaped her lips. His face was etched with concern.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to help her," he said.

"You'd better just see what you _can_ do!" Jeff ordered.

The doctor held his hands up to Jeff, "I can't do much bound up."

Jeff reluctantly free the man's hands. He watched as the other dug through the bag for a stethoscope and a few other things Jeff remembered from routine check-ups from his childhood. The doctor went to lift Kat's shirt to listen to her breathing, but Jeff stopped him again.

"I have to be able to listen to her lungs, boy," the doctor sighed.

Jeff growled again. He held Kat up for the man. The moment the cold stethoscope touched Kat's skin she jolted into awareness. She caught sight of the man in front of her and screamed. It was more of a garbled shriek, but the jump backward into Jeff fully conveyed her panic. Jeff locked his arms around her tightly. He whispered into her ear for her to calm down. Kat's eyes were wild for a while before she turned her head to see Jeff there. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing while Jeff explained what was going on.

"Please...I'm only here to help, Miss," the doctor said.

"Who?" Kat forced out.

"I'm Doctor Stevens. I need to find out just what is wrong with you so I can help you, alright?" Stevens said in a kindly tone.

Kat relaxed in Jeff's hold, letting the man in front of her listen as she attempted to breathe. He looked into her eyes, ears, and throat. He checked her blood pressure next. Jeff watched his every move like a hawk. Kat whimpered once in pain. Jeff reacted by slamming the tip of his knife into the table top as a warning. Dr. Stevens let out a long sigh when he was done checking her over. Kat had all but fallen back to sleep by the time he was finished. Jeff held her a little tighter.

"So?" he asked impatiently.

"She's got a lung infection in the late stages from what I can tell. It doesn't look like pneumonia, but it's not good. How long has she gone without treatment?" Stevens asked.

"A week," Jeff said.

"A week," Stevens echoed, "That may have been far too long. This has developed rather far. I'll have to go back to my office to treat her. I don't have what we need here. I suggest you bring her along."

"Are you out of your mind?! There's no way in hell I'm taking her all the way there!" Jeff yelled, waking Kat again.

"What?" she squirmed groggily in his uncomfortable grip.

Jeff sat in a chair behind her and allowed her to lean back against him. Kat tilted her head to look at him.

"Whuss goin on?" she slurred.

"Nothing," Jeff looked down at her, "I'm not taking her there!"

Jeff directed the last comment to the doctor. Doctor Stevens stood slowly and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Kat blinked blearily at him. She attempted to sit forward, but Jeff's grip was too tight around her ribcage. She patted his hands to signal that she would be alright. Jeff loosened his grip without letting go. Kat motioned for the doctor to come closer. Doctor Stevens leaned toward the girl.

"How long will I have to be there?" Kat asked.

"Long enough to be given treatment. I can give you medicine that you can bring back here or wherever. I can run tests that will make sure I don't give you the wrong medicine," Stevens said.

"You won't call the cops?" Kat tried to focus.

"No. I will not call the cops. I won't call anyone. I'll treat you, let you go, and forget this ever happened," Stevens held out his hand to her.

"There is _no_ way!" Jeff grumbled.

Kat ignored Jeff for the first time in months. She reached out to shake the doctor's hand slowly. Doctor Stevens smiled warmly at her, then Jeff. Jeff glared back at him. Kat leaned heavily on her friend for support on the way to the door. Doctor Stevens led the way back to his office where he quickly ushered the pair of fugitives inside without a word. He took them into a tiny room with a bed covered in thin, crinkly paper. Jeff sat with his back against on the wall with Kat in front of him between his legs. He supported her while the doctor ran a few more tests, including a throat culture. By the end of two hours in which Kat drifted in and out of consciousness, Jeff was more tightly wound than a rat trap. Every time the doctor left the room he made sure the door was left open. He twitched every time the older man walked into the room. Kat clung to his sleeves when her breathing became labored.

Finally, Doctor Stevens had the results he needed. He entered the room carrying two boxes in his hands. He pulled a bottle from his pocket and held it up for Jeff to see. Kat had fallen back asleep. The bottle had little red pills inside.

"She has to take this four times a day. There are two bottles here. Make sure she takes them all, even if she starts feeling better," Stevens held up a second bottle with larger, white pills, "She has to take one of these a day. Preferably with a meal. Again, make sure she takes them all."

Jeff nodded once and took the pills. He shifted Kat to put the in his hoodie pocket. Kat moaned a little in her sleep. Doctor Stevens had Jeff put two of the pills into her mouth. They woke her long enough to make her swallow them with some water. Jeff lifted Kat onto his back with some help from the doctor. He walked to the door silently, then turned back to the old man who was fiddling with a computer at the front desk.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"If anyone thinks you've been here, the police will want to check the security cameras. They can't check footage that wasn't captured during a power outage," Stevens answered.

Jeff stared open mouthed at the man for a moment. He swiftly turned away, heading back to the cabin in the dark. He had the medicine she needed. He knew how to give it to her. Things would be alright now. Kat would get better and he could stop worrying over her. Not that he would. He worried all the time, not that he'd tell her. When he was out doing what he did best, if he heard a siren or a scream that wasn't coming from his victim, his heart would skip a beat. He never spent a night away from her. He never let anyone else see her unless it was necessary. She was his to have, to protect. He'd be damned if anything got in the way of that!

Kat rested in the creaky old bed the cabin provided for two days while Jeff went about a semi normal routine of killing and coming home for meals and sleep. She was able to stay awake for longer periods of time by nightfall on the second day. She didn't want to burden Jeff with being needy, but he wouldn't let her do anything on her own besides going to the bathroom.

The sun had only just set on the third day in the cabin when the noise started. Voices rang through the woods. They were angry voices accompanied by the sounds of dogs barking and gunshots. Kat shot up in bed. Jeff wasn't home yet. He'd taken the truck into town. All of their things save Kat's medicine were inside. He'd said something about having to stock up on food. Now Kat was scared, alone, and unable to do anything about it. She was still too weak to do much more than walk. The voices got closer and closer to her every second. She grabbed the small bag that had her medicine in it from the bedside table. She would have to hide until Jeff could get her, or until the men decided they'd skipped town and left.

Kat dashed as silently through the trees as she could. It was hard and slow going as she had to stop every so often to breathe. The voices faded eventually. In the blackness Kat felt she could stop to rest, but for how long? She was just about out of steam. Running wouldn't be an option for much longer. If she went to far in the dark she was sure to get lost. She had no food or water with her. She had no way of telling Jeff what was going on. What if...no...what if they'd come for her because they'd already gotten Jeff? Kat pushed the thought from her mind as the sound of the voices reached her ears again.

It was almost like Kat was playing a game with the people who were after her. She would run for a while, then stop until they got closer, then she would run again until her sides and legs burned with pain. She guessed by the changing light in the sky that it was time to take her pills. She had no water or food to take them with, so she swallowed them dry. The disgusting taste sobered her enough to allow her the brains to run again. She came to a steep cliff edge after a while. The water below churned dangerously. It threatened to destroy her should she fall into its depths. Kat could hear the people behind her again. How long could they keep after her?! The sun was almost up now. Kat looked above her for any means of escape. A branch from a tree on the other side of the river reached almost all the way to where she was.

"Shit..." Kat wheezed.

Kat took a few steps backward, ran forward, and leapt into the air as high as her taxed muscles would allow. She barely managed to snag the branch in her hands on her way down. The branch bent low under her weight. It threatened to snap unless she moved quickly, which she did. Kat scrambled hand over hand to the tree for safety. He hands were bleeding by the time her feet touched a sturdier branch. She practically fell down the tree to the ground. She glanced once back toward the other side. The voices were very clear now. Kat sighed and bolted one last time. She made it just out of sight of her pursuers before collapsing on the ground.

Her chest heaved too fast, her head spun, and her body twitched, feeling all of the strain she'd put on it in the night. Kat's eyes watered as her chest tightened. She was hyperventilating. No matter what she tried she couldn't calm down. She couldn't move. Jeff was not there to help her. There would be no taking medicine in this state. In that moment Kat felt as though her life would end in a rather pathetic way. The world faded from her eyes as it had before. She tried to whisper a goodbye to Jeff, but all that came out was one more raspy breath.

Jeff threw a fit when he saw that the cabin had been turned inside out. He looked in every crawl space and corner he could, hoping to find his friend. She wasn't there. Again. This was twice he'd come home to see that she was gone. Footsteps in the living room alerted him to an intruder. Jeff lunged at the person, knife ready to kill, stopping only when he saw who it was. Doctor Stevens, bloodied and beaten was leaning heavily on the door frame.

"What the hell happened?" Jeff demanded.

"Someone saw you...They say you with me...Didn't even call the cops..." Stevens gasped, "Came to warn you...they beat me."

"Did you see where Kat went?!" Jeff asked, grabbing the front of the man's shirt.

Stevens nodded, "They left me in the truck...She headed south. Toward the river. Go..."

"Thank you for your help...You know they'll take it out on you if they don't catch us," Jeff said, tapping his knife on his leg.

"Please...make it quick," Stevens asked, falling to his knees.

"Since you saved her...I will," Jeff stabbed the knife through the man's spinal cord.

He wasted no time after that. Jeff jumped into his truck and pulled away from the cabin as fast as he could. He fumbled with a local map in one hand. The river was a good distance from the cabin. Jeff knew that Kat would be smart enough to seek out water if she got away. She would need it to take her pills and survive if he couldn't get to her right away. Jeff consoled himself with that thought for a while. He knew that those men wouldn't leave her alone until they knew she was dead or captured. Judging by the wrecked appearance of the cabin, they weren't taking prisoners.

Jeff drove faster. He found the river on the map after a half hour drive south. It would take Kat forever to make it this far, but if she had to, she would. Jeff tucked the truck away where it couldn't be seen from the road. He loaded a bag with food and water before he trekked out into the woods. It was dark and slow going at first. He could hear and see nearly nothing. By sunrise he was wearing out. He heard voices come from ahead of him. Jeff ducked into the brush to eves drop on a group of men and their dogs.

"Crazy shit! We won' even find the body now! Ain't no one can swim that!" one man said.

"She's a goner. That's for sure. Let's git back to town. That rat bastard can't have gone far. Probably looking for her just about now," a second said.

Jeff fought hard against the urge to jump out and kill every last man and their mutts. He knew he had to save his energy for finding and saving Kat. The men took all too long to move away, but when they were out of sight and earshot, Jeff walked over to the edge of the cliff they'd been standing at. He looked down at thew rushing waters below. They were right, if Kat had jumped in there she'd certainly be dead. But she hadn't jumped in there. She had jumped _up_. Jeff saw the blood on the branch. His eyes followed the trail it left all the way across the branch and down the side of the trunk. How had the men not seen it? Jeff laughed to himself. Kat was indeed a clever bitch.

Jeff backed up to ready himself for the jump. He ran at top speed and jumped as high as he could. He caught the branch in his hands easily. It bent low, nearly breaking as it swung slowly back upwards. Jeff felt the straps of the bag tugging at his shoulders for a moment. The bag tilted as he struggled with the branch. A few water bottles slipped out and disappeared into the churning river. Jeff growled when the branch cracked. He slipped one arm out of the bags strap, then the other. He threw the bag to the cliff edge, but missed his target. The bag and all its remaining contents were swept away in seconds. Jeff hurried across the rest of the branch quickly. His feet hadn't even touched down on the other side when the branch snapped and fell into the waters below.

Jeff watched the branch go. It took him a few minutes to decide which way to go from there. He spotted droplets of blood on the ground. A little further away there were more. He followed the bloody trail right to Kat. She was on the ground, unconscious, and paler than she'd been before. Jeff went to her side in a flash. Her pill bag was clutched in her hand. He took two out and forced them down her throat, rubbing her neck until he was sure they'd made it to her stomach. Kat whimpered in pain.

"Come on, get up! We gotta go!There's food and water back at the truck," Jeff urged.

He had no idea how her would get her back across he river, but he had to find a way. First, he had to get her on her feet. Tried as he might, Jeff couldn't wake her this time. She was too exhausted from running. He considered leaving her there to go back to the truck for supplies, but there were two problems with his plan. One, the branch that had brought him here was gone. Two, even if he could make it back to the truck, he'd never have the strength to come all the way back to where she was. The thought of killing her quickly passed through Jeff's mind once. He stopped it by spearing a small lizard against a tree. Damn that urge!

Hours passed. Jeff was growing increasingly agitated. He had eaten before he'd made it to the cabin, but the food he'd gotten for Kat was somewhere downstream. He was growing hungry and Kat's stomach growled to tell him that she was as well. He knew that any discomfort he felt must have been amplified greatly for her. While the hours dragged on Jeff occupied himself with searching the sides of the cliff for some route across. Eventually he found one. A felled tree he hadn't seen reached all the way to the other side. It was stuck with mud and the roots of other trees. Jeff made his way across it to where the roots held it in place. He would have to help Kat climb up the roots a short way, but other than that they were home free. He sped back to where Kat lay, now moaning in her sleep.

"Soon. We're almost out of here!" Jeff promised.

He listened as her breathing hitched a few times. She was probably nauseous from taking the pills without food or drink. Jeff stood and looked around. He felt as if time were running out somehow. The sun was high in the sky, but it would take a long time to get to the safety of the truck. He had to do something to get Kat moving. She wasn't going to go anywhere without something in her system to give her at least a little energy. As if to emphasize how serious the situation was getting, her stomach gave a loud rumble behind him. Jeff looked around him for something-anything-to give her. All he spotted nearby was a little brown rabbit. What had Kat said about how nutritious blood was? It was the most nutritious thing you could consume, right? She'd learned it from a book. Blood was the only answer. He couldn't cook the meat and she wouldn't be able to chew it.

Jeff snatched the rabbit before it even had time to register the threat. He slit its throat open quickly with his knife. He put his mouth to the gushing wound and sucked as much blood in as he could. He bent upside down over Kat's head. He lifted her head gently in his hands, opening her mouth with his finers. Kat gagged when the warm, red liquid was passed into her mouth, but with a little prompting from Jeff, she swallowed every drop. Jeff sucked every bit of the blood from the rabbit, passing it all into Kat's mouth and making her swallow it. Kat's stomach wasn't growling anymore to his immense relief. He was able to snag another couple rabbits after that. One he killed and fed half of the blood to Kat, drinking the rest himself. He tied the other one up in his hoodie to save for later. There was no way Kat would make it across the river right then. He would have to wait until she was at least able to walk first. Even then it would be very risky.

Jeff slept very little that night. He spent most of it watching over his friend. He timed in his head when he had to give her the medicine. She swallowed the pills a little more easily now, but it still clearly hurt her to choke them down. At sunrise Jeff slit the last rabbit's throat. He passed most of the blood into Kat's mouth and drank the rest himself. Kat woke just as he was swallowing the last mouthful. She sat up slowly.

"Holy hell," her voice was tiny and strained.

"Though I'd leave you out here, huh?" Jeff tossed the rabbit carcass aside.

"I didn't think you'd find me. Not in time," Kat admitted.

She wiped a bit of blood from her chin. It took a moment for her to realize what he'd been doing. Her eyes welled up with tears of either joy or relief. Perhaps both. Jeff knelt by her side with his arms around her. Kat clutched his blood soaked hoodie as if he would vanish.

"Thank you," she sobbed.

"You're welcome. Now let's go while we still can," Jeff pulled her to her feet.

Kat held his hand on the way to the felled tree. She felt fear twinge in her stomach when Jeff made the first step out onto it. He walked carefully over to the other side where he clutched the roots tightly. He held his hand out to her. Kat started to walk across, but a wave a nausea hit her. Whether it was from the medicine or lack of food she couldn't say. She bent down to crawl over the tree trunk. When she got to the other side, Jeff maneuvered around her so she could begin climbing the roots to safety. She made it to the top without indecent. Jeff followed her shortly. He lifted her onto his back despite her protests. They made their way slowly to the truck in silence. Jeff didn't mind when Kat fell back to sleep on him. He preferred for her to sleep through the tough part. He didn't need her making herself any more sick with worry.

By the time they made it to the truck it was well past noon. Jeff slid Kat into the passenger seat. She woke up and adjusted herself accordingly. Jeff flopped into the driver's seat. Kat reached over to take his hand in hers. Jeff squeezed her hand tightly.

"You should sleep for a bit. I'll keep watch," Kat said.

Jeff didn't protest. He fell asleep almost straight away. Kat let him sleep until seven that night. She woke him accidentally by opening a chip bag. There was plenty to drink and snack on in the truck. She'd been able to take her medicine on time thanks to the dashboard clock. Jeff sat up rubbing his eyes. He yawned hugely then gasped when he saw how dark it was. Kat greeted his look of surprise with a giggle.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Jeff buckled up.

"You were tired and you busted your ass saving mine. You deserve a little shut eye," Kat smiled.

Jeff rolled his eyes, torn between wanting to hit her and wanting to yank her into his lap. He settled for turning the engine over.

"Buckle up. We're out of here," he said.

Kat obeyed, clicking the seat belt into place. Jeff drove them away from the tiny town of terrors. Kat turned on the radio to listen to music while she munched on her chips. Jeff reached over every now and again to take a few for himself. They didn't speak for hours. Kat just watched the trees and scenery pass by in the darkness. Jeff kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel unless he was reaching for a chip.

They pulled into a motel parking lot eventually. It was clearly not the best place to sleep, but they had no choice. Kat payed for the room while Jeff parked. They flopped on the musty smelling bed together, both totally strung out from the last couple days' events. Kat grinned over at Jeff. He grinned back. They laughed for a little while at their victory, their escape. Then, something unexpected and unprecedented happened. Jeff began to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks onto his stomach. He'd sat up in an attempt to hide his face from Kat. Kat had not only seen the start of the tears, but she had heard the pained sob that passed his lips. She shot upright beside him.

"Jeff?! Jeff, Baby, what's wrong?!" she clutched his arm.

Jeff continued to sob without a word. Kat pulled him against her, receiving no protest. She pressed his head into her shoulder carefully. She littered the top and side of his head with kisses, rubbed his back and arm, and asked him over and over again what was wrong. The sound of his sobs was heart wrenching. He sounded so weak and hurt.

After a while Jeff managed to croak, "I was scared."

Kat's heart clenched, "For me?"

"Yeah...After what Jane did...I was so scared. I thought I lost you once. I didn't want to do it again! Don't you scare me like that! Don't you do that to me anymore!" Jeff suddenly sat up clutching clutched her shoulders.

"I won't. I'm alright. I'm right here, Jeff. I'm not leaving you. Just like I promised!" Kat felt tears slide down her cheeks.

Jeff brushed her tears away, ignoring his own. He buried his face in her shoulder again, squeezing her tight against him. Kat continued kissing his head and cheeks until he quieted. Her shirt was wet when he pulled away. Not that she cared. Jeff blew his nose loudly in a tissue. He wiped his eyes painfully. It had been years since he'd shed a single tear. He looked at Kat thoughtfully for a long time. Something tugged in his heart, much like the feeling that tugged at his brain. He hadn't understood what it was before. Now he knew what it must have been. It was the only thing that could make someone scared for another the way he was scared for her. It made him want her near, want her happy, and want himself to be happy with her. His big sister, that's what she called herself. She was that and more to him now. She was his sister, his friend, his one joy that didn't come and go like killing did. Jeff knew the feeling in his heart couldn't be quieted with just one action. It would only get better with time, with her.

Kat watched Jeff sort out his thoughts from where she sat. Something remarkable was going on in his head, she knew it. His eyes looked normal and happy for once. His smile was softer despite the cut edges of it. He looked like a normal person would when they were having a good time with their best friend. Kat was glad she was there to see it.

"Jeff?" Kat reached for his hand.

Jeff sat back down with her, pulling her to him yet again. Kat smiled into his hair.

"Yes?" Jeff half whispered.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked, giggling.

"I'm fine. I've been thinking-"

"I can tell."

"I finally figured something out," Jeff pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah?" Kat nudged his cheek with her knuckles.

"I love you," Jeff said bluntly.

Kat grinned at him, "I know this already, silly."

"No. You knew that I liked you...Loved you like a sister. But you have to know now that you're more than that. And that means that our forever promise means more now!" Jeff said, clutching her hand.

Kat blinked at him, "Wait...Ok, so not romance...But..."

"But I love you more than anything. You're my friend and more...and you can't leave," Jeff said with an affirming nod.

"Alright...You know I love you, too, right? I left everything behind for you...not because I was afraid. I wanted to be with you and make you happy. I'm glad I've met my goal. I'll be even happier as time goes on, so long as you stay happy," she kissed his fingers.

Jeff grinned widely at her. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her hands, and her lips just once. Kat beamed at him and yanked him to lay down beside her. They went on talking for a while like that. Jeff forced Kat into the shower before either of them got too tired. He showered after her, not caring at all the the hot water was almost gone. They cleaned their clothes at the laundry room the motel had then went to bed.

In the following days Kat could see a change in her friend. It was subtle. His eyes were still wild and dangerous to match his personality and tenancies, but there was something more there now. Kat could see it plain as day when she gazed into the ebony orbs. Happiness. A kind of happiness that stuck. Just seeing that made Kat happy inside and out. Every day she knew he would come back to her and she would be waiting. Every night they would sleep side by side, usually touching. Each night Kat would roll over and whisper "I love you" to him when he seemed to have fallen asleep. She always ended up smiling because he would roll over just after that to face her and whisper back, "I love you, too. Go to sleep."


	5. All Gone Wrong

**A/N:**** Yo! I know it's been like-FOR-EV-AH...since you guys saw me update anything. Well, I'm back in action and so are Jeff and Kat. I will warn you now, this chapter is very dark and gruesome! Also, there is someone here now that you all know and love. Guess who? Anyway, I'll be updating this again real soon, so keep your pants on. Please, please, please, PLEASE, review! I need to know how I'm doing so I can know what do do in the next chap!**

**All Gone Wrong**

Kat's eyes opened to the dim world she'd grown used to over the last six months. The padded room and straight jacket were firmly in place as always. Her hair had been cropped short and close to her head long ago, but now had grown back out a bit and fell into her eyes. She didn't bother to shake her head to get it out of the way. There was nothing to see. Nothing but a dingy white and the sliver of light that made it through the tiny window in the door. Even beyond the door there was still nothing. Nothing that she cared for. Not the sterile hallways, the desks where the coldhearted nurses sat, and certainly not the locked iron gates that encompassed the whole facility. No, there was nothing out there now. Jeff was gone, and she was in maximum security. Despite her beating heart, her life was over.

In the beginning, the doctors had tried to convince her that Jeff was not real. They'd told her that she was responsible for the countless deaths he'd caused. They tried to tell her that Jeff was a construct of her own mind. A story brought to life by an out of control imagination. Kat wouldn't believe it, though. She knew better. Jeff had been a real person. She'd laughed with him, killed for him, cried for him, loved him.

After they'd realized they couldn't make her believe that Jeff was fake, they'd settled on trying to make her give them information about him. They wanted to know where he'd been and when. They wanted to know if he might try to come for her. They wanted any minute bit of information Kat could give them. Kat never gave them even that. She was silent at first. For the first four months of the new questions, Kat held her tongue despite the torture of burns and beatings she was put through. As the fifth month after they'd changed their tactics started, Kat had finally provided them with an answer. One word to shut them up. One word that ended the interrogations and the beatings. One word that had earned her a life locked in a padded cell with the only company ever being a guard to take her to the bathroom or feed her.  
"I'll ask you again...Where is Jeff?"  
"Dead."

After that she was alone almost constantly. There was really no need for the padded walls and the jacket. Kat never resisted anymore She knew well that even if she was able to breach the walls, she'd never get past the gate and fences. She knew that even if by some miracle she were able to get out of the gate, she'd have nowhere to run to. There was no Jeff to drive her away from this hell. There was no family waiting for her. There was nothing. That's what her life was now. Nothing.

Kat closed her eyes for a long time. When she opened them again Jeff lay across from her. He stared into her eyes unblinkingly. His permanent smile barely masked his sorrow. Tears ran sideways down his face onto the padded floor. He said nothing and didn't move. Kat stared back at him. No tears fell down her face. She wasn't sad, only angry. He'd left her behind, breaking the promise she'd kept for him for so long. Two years of a promise and bond, destroyed. He'd left her, and now she was here. Kat shut her eyes once more. She opened them after a while and saw nothing. Jeff was not there.

Another month passed in the maddening solitude. The jacket was removed from her eventually. It seemed they had finally realized that she wasn't going to do anything. Kat had no intentions of harming herself or anyone else. She stopped eating in hopes of starving to death. They would not allow it. She was moved to a bed where needles and tubes fed her. Still no one asked her questions. No one interacted with her unless it was their job to do so. No one cared.

Nearing her second week in the bed Kat laid with he head to the side, staring at what she guessed was a window. It was hard to tell at times what was around her. It seemed her vision was failing her. Objects and people further away became distorted in vision and sound. As she lay motionless on the bed, she close her eyes. After about a minute, she opened them. Jeff was standing beside her bed looking enraged. He was covered in blood and sweating. His chest heaved as though he'd just gone through some great effort. Again, he said nothing. Kat said nothing. She merely stared into his bloodshot eyes while he glared at her. His hand reached for the tubes hooked to her arm. He gave them a harsh yank, ripping them away from her skin. Kat's eyes closed in reaction to the brief pain. There was a loud, long, beeping sound of one of her monitor's alarms. Kat's hearing faded again and she fell into a sort of sleep.

She opened her eyes a short while later. She looked at her arm. The needles were there. There was no blood on her or the bed. No nurse had come running to the sound of an alarm. Kat sighed and closed her eyes again. The bandaging on her arm had been there already...but had it been so thick? Yes...it had.

Two more months passed. A total of nine months in the dim place that was the asylum. Kat counted the days on the walls. Marks made with chalk she'd been given allowed her to remember exactly how long she'd been there. Separate marks told her how long she'd been in the new, lower security room. The door was still metal with a tiny window, but now a barred window allowed her a view to the desolate grounds outside. Kat never looked out the window. There was nothing for her there. No one was allowed outside unless they were dead or by some miracle of a lawyer, released.

No, she never looked outside. Instead she preoccupied herself with making herself strong again. Her time not eating and always laying down had sapped most of her muscle. Kat did sit ups in the morning, push ups in the after noon, and squats and leg stretches in the evenings after lights out. When she wasn't working out or staring at the bleak ceiling, Kat either played with her uneven hair or drew on the walls. Much to the displeasure of her doctors, she usually drew Jeff and scenes of her favorite times with him. They always washed her art from the walls, but Kat always drew more. After a while they stopped erasing her works and let her fill the walls completely.

Kat was now allowed to eat with other patients. She guessed they'd figured since she was no harm to herself, she wasn't dangerous to others anymore. Kat ate with these people for two months. As her tenth month in hell started, something new happened. Someone spoke to her. A patient asked her a question.

"Where is your friend?" an old woman asked.

Kat only blinked at her. The woman pointed at he table, where Kat had absentmindedly drawn a picture of Jeff. She looked at the image for a long time. She tried to recall the name of the one she'd drawn. Jeff, right. Jeff...the one who had left her. Kat looked at the woman and spoke for the first time in months.

"He's gone," her voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Gone where?" the woman asked.

"He left me. He left me behind. We promised to always be there for one another. We promised. I swore it on my life. And he left me," Kat rasped.

"Why?" the nosy woman leaned closer.

"We were together that day. Everything was ok...and then it wasn't. He was there. He could have saved me. He could have stopped them from taking me away, but he watched. It _looked_ like he wanted to help me. His eyes looked so sincere. Yet he never came for me. He never saved me. They took me away...Brought me here. And now he's dead," Kat croaked.

"How do you know?" the woman whispered.

Two guards had noticed Kat was speaking, and were approaching them now. Kat leaned toward the woman.

"He can't live without me," Kat said, the rasp gone from her voice.

Another month passed but brought few changes were made to Kat's miserable excuse for an existence. She kept to her routine and was eventually able to add more to it. The woman who had spoken to her before had somehow been silenced by their doctors. She still sat beside Kat every day, but she no longer spoke to anyone, not even those she had been used to speaking to. Kat was also not allowed to take chalk out of her room anymore.

Kat sat at dinner on a rainy night beside her newly silent inmate. Thunder and lightening threatened to cut the power. Kat finished her food, but with the staff being so busy making sure they had supplies in case of an outage, no one took her tray. Kat became frustrated. She ran her fingers over her butter knife over and over again until she was bleeding. Seeing the blood sparked some sort of excitement in her. She used the blood and the tip of the knife to draw Jeff again. The old woman beside her leaned over the table to see what she'd done. She was not concerned with the cut, or the fact that Kat's blood had become her tool for art.

"Where's your friend?"

Kat twitched at the question. Anger began to boil in her. She'd answered this question already! Jeff was gone! He'd left her behind! He was _dead_! He _had_ to be! Kat slammed her fist with the knife in it on the table loudly. A guard immediately became alert. Kat turned with a terrifying grimace to the old woman.

"HE'S _DEAD_!"

With that, she launched at the woman, stabbing her in the throat until her gurgling stopped. Screams overpowered the thunder. Panic struck the room harder that the lightning struck the outdoor power box. Kat vanished in the darkness and chaos. The guards couldn't catch her while being bombarded by panicked inmates. The pitch blackness was a perfect cover even though Kat's hands dripped with blood. She ran out the double doors of the cafeteria to the hallway. A few nurses screamed as she passed. A doctor and an orderly tried to catch her but were shocked when the butter knife stabbed into them. Kat continued to run until she came to the one door in the place that wasn't electronically locked.

A nurse was there. Her little radio had only just informed her that a dangerous patient was on the loose. Kat yanked her so hard by the hair that blood slipped from her torn scalp. He piercing scream was cut short by a punch to the throat. Kat shoved her toward the door. The nurse whimpered in pain and fear.

"Open!" Kat demanded.

The nurse's shaking hand unlocked the gate with a key from her personal keyring. Kat snatched the keyring and clipped it to the hem of her pants. She dropped the nurse on the floor. She closed her eyes for just a second. When she opened them, Jeff stood behind the nurse, his knife in hand. He made a motion to stab her. Kat joined him. She used the butter knife to put about twelve holes in the woman. The nurse finally fell silent. Kat closed her eyes to wipe the blood splatter away from her face. When she opened them, Jeff was not there.

Kat continued running. She made it to the door to the outside world. Three men and two women were there to stop her. Two of the men grabbed her arms before she could stab anyone. Kat resorted to biting huge chunks out of their arms and legs. As they registered the threat, they released her. The women backed away from the scene in terror. The last man made a grab from her. Kat yanked him forward into her knife. She dragged it upwards, downwards, the yanked it out, dropping entrails on the floor. The women screamed before Kat took them out as well.

With no one left in her way, Kat burst out into the raging storm. The rain nearly blinded her. Her vision became more blurry than usual. She sprinted straight through the downpour toward the gates. Her hands met with cold, twisted metal after a short while. Kat moved to the center of the gate and pulled it back. To her surprise, it moved. Slowly, begrudgingly, it moved. Once there was enough room for her to get through Kat wiggled out and bolted. She had to stop once she felt a pain in her shoulder. She closed her eyes. When she opened them she was on her knees, pulling a dart from her back. She looked up at the blurry path to freedom. Jeff stood there, soaked head to toe. He waved at her to get up and run. Kat couldn't. Another dart met her upper arm. Kat closed her eyes. Jeff was gone again when they opened for a split second more. In his place were a group of men taking her back to her prison.

It had now been a year. A full year inside this asylum. After Kat's escape attempt she'd been placed in the padded room again. She'd stopped speaking again. The doctors had tried talking to her in that first month since. They'd given up after a short time. Kat would not speak. She wasn't allowed to draw now. Her food was fed to her by a brave young man that came into her cell eight times a day. He was burly and mean looking, but spoke to her with what sounded like a sort of kindness. He fed her and escorted her to the bathroom. Kat didn't care who he was or whether he was kind or not. He meant nothing to her.

Kat laid on her back as time rolled by. A year and a month...that's how long it had been by now. Four months ago she had killed seven people with a butter knife. She was no longer in a jacket, but her ankle was cuffed to the floor, preventing her from going any further that the middle of the room. Her vision had almost completely gone. Her hearing faded in and out. There were moments when she'd see shadows and hear angry shouts from outside her room. This always happened before she was fed. Why? Kat pondered what would upset someone about her eating habits. She never complained, and ate every god awful morsel she was given.

Kat rolled her head to the side. There was no one there. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Jeff did not appear as he had before. Kat couldn't decide if she should be devastated or angry. She settled on feeling nothing. She could see almost nothing, and hear almost nothing. Why shouldn't she feel nothing?

At the set time that night, the young man came into her cell with a tray of food. As permitted, he left the door open in case he needed the help of the guards just outside. They had their backs to the cell wall, so Kat couldn't see them, but she knew they were there. They were always there. The young man sat cross legged near Kat, motioning for her to sit up, which she did. She had not given up on her work out regimen since they'd remover the jacket, but she had not gained much weight back. Strange.

"Here we go," the man said, lifting a spoonful of some sort of dumpling to her lips.

Kat opened her mouth to receive the food, but it never made it past her lips. The man stopped what he was doing and turned his head toward the door. Kat looked past him to the white hallway. No guards had leaned in to tell them anything. No flicker of light or shadow alerted them to anyone nearby. Kat blinked a few times, trying to focus her eyes. The man sat and waited with the spoonful of food between them. He jerked at a sound that even Kat had been able to hear. The was a loud bag, a crash, and screaming.

The man set the tray out of Kat's reach before getting up and poking his head out the door. He spoke to no one. Kat sat in slight shock for a moment. When had the guards stopped being there? Had they given up on the notion that she would try to get away again? Kat watched the man disappear out the door. There were more crashes, gunfire, and screams. This time they were closer. The man rushed back into the room, slamming the door behind him. Kat flinched. She looked at the man who was supposed to be giving her food. He sat back down with her. Shaking hands lifted the tray from the padded floor. He offered her the bite that she had been denied before. Kat opened her mouth to eat. Another round of screams, this time just down the hall, stopped them again. Now curiosity trumped hunger. Kat refused the food, looking up at the door.

"What..?" Kat whispered.

The man looked over his shoulder. Whatever chaos reigned in the hallway was getting closer quickly. The young man grew increasingly worried as seconds ticked by. Screaming and running pounded their echoes on the door. The gunshots had ceased now. Kat grew excited. Someone else had broken out...or in...and was wreaking havoc on the asylum. Maybe this person would kill her and end the torment of her every wretched day.

The man got up from where he was sitting near her. He peered out of the tiny window in the door into the hallway. Kat watched as a crowbar slammed through the window, then his head. He wriggled on the door for a few seconds before his body stilled. The crowbar receded from the man's head and the window. The body fell with a thump to the soft floor. Kat watched the door open slowly, revealing a completely blood soaked figure in a black jacket, pants, and shoes. Long, kinky, black hair swayed in front of a stark white face. A gruesome, Glasgow smile showcased white teeth. Kat shot back against the wall. She wouldn't believe it. She hadn't believed it before and she would not believe it now.

Jeff stood before her, soaked in the blood of anyone who had stood in his way of getting to her. His hair was just as long as it should have been considering how long it had been since she'd last seen him. His eyes were bloodshot. Tears washed away some of the blood from his face. He ran at Kat, trading the crowbar for an ax attached to his back, and swung the ax down at her. Kat covered her eyes with her arm. There was a clang then silence. Kat opened her eyes. Jeff had broken the cuff away from her ankle with extreme precision. Kat shook the broken metal away from her leg. Jeff dropped the ax and bent down to her. Kat could hardly bare to look at him. How long had it been? So long since she'd dared to believe he lived. But...here he was. Right there. And he had freed her!

"Kat...Kat...Come here," Jeff husked.

Tears had crept into his voice now. Kat couldn't respond. She stared at him, too scared to move. What if she reached for him and he wasn't really there? Jeff reached for her instead. He pulled her to his wet chest and squeezed her so hard she could barely breathe. Kat gasped sharply, smelling and tasting blood. She broke down into the tears she had refused so long ago. Jeff held her to him and cried, letting his tears fall into her tangled hair. They were together. It was real. He'd come back for he once more.

The sounds of shouting and crashing snapped them both out of their heartfelt moment. Jeff lifted Kat to her feet. He handed her the crowbar he'd dropped. The ax was already in his hands. Kat followed him out the door apprehensively. She'd been right to think that everyone was dead. All the orderlies, guards, and nurses that had been in the halls were now scattered in pieces all about them. Bodies and blood were so refreshing after so long in nothing but white. Red was a lovely color, and possibly Kat's new favorite.

Jeff led the charge on a group of security guards from the outer office. They all had guns, but none of them seemed to remember how to properly aim in the freakish scene Jeff had created. Kat happily took down four of her own, leaving Jeff with six to himself. The screaming, the movement, the feeling of fighting for something beside herself...the feeling of fighting for her right to be with Jeff, they all made Kat feel alive again. It was almost as if he'd never been taken from her. Kat pondered her freedom as Jeff led her across the gaping, dry lawns to the parking lot. He helped her into a gray car near the exit. They sped off into the night before the police ever reached the asylum. Kat sat in the passenger seat trying to focus her vision. Jeff tossed a small bottle of liquid into her lap.

"Drink it," he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

Kat did as she was told. It was only seconds before her eyes closed. When they opened, she was laying on a floor. She touched the surface. It was hardwood. It was clean. Kat rolled onto her back. Jeff was by her side. He was sleeping and holding her hand in his. There was a bed nearby and furniture that confirmed that they were in a bedroom. Kat laid still for a long time while her friend slept and mulled over the last year. Everything she'd gone through...all the pain and anger...all the sadness...it was over. She cuddled up to Jeff's chest, now clean and bare. Jeff woke and pressed a hand to her head. Before he or Kat could say anything, the door to the bedroom opened.

A tall, well dressed figure stood there. He looked down at the two on the floor. Kat knew who this man was and she couldn't believe her eyes which were slightly clearer than before. She stared up at him, as did Jeff, wjile he spoke in a deep, smooth, calming voice.

"I know you have questions. We will answer them soon. Before that...breakfast."


	6. Recovering

**Author's Note:**** Hey Guys. I've noticed nobody really likes this much anymore, so this will likely be the very last chapter of this story. My efforts will, after this, be completely focused on my "The Only" story. Thanks for the love it got while it was good. Shout outs:**

**ShadowCat98 – Be not confused. Explanations are on the way.**

**SuperCreepyLlama - Glad to see you stuck around. Thank you.**

**Reaka – Awesome, you say?**

**Recovering**

Kat's voice seemed to have completely vanished since her rescue from the asylum. When the man left the doorway and told Jeff to help her down to breakfast, she only stared and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Jeff helped her to get dressed in normal clothes after slipping his hoodie on and cursed several times when he saw how much weight she'd lost. Her shirts were far too big and her pants hand to be tied with a belt Jeff had had to cut short. Kat didn't really care. She was still trying to come to grips with the fact that she was out. It took a great deal of effort in her mind to believe that it was real and not some drug induced dream. The fact that Slenderman was making them breakfast didn't make things any easier to comprehend.

Jeff walked holding Kat's arm into the kitchen of a tiny, musty smelling house. All the windows were boarded up with spaces in between the boards just big enough to peek through. Kat sat on a rusty chair in front of a cracked card table to eat. Jeff set a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage in front of her with a small dish of maple syrup on the side. Kat almost smiled for a second. He still remembered that she liked to dip the sausage links in syrup after all that time. Jeff sat across from her at the table with his own plate and watched her, forgetting to eat his own food. The tall man entered the room and looked at them both. His stature was so great that his head nearly touched the ceiling. Kat looked over at him for a short moment and began eating. She didn't want to look at him. Every time she did, reality seemed to make less sense, and that's not what she needed. Jeff noticed her aversion to Slenderman, and immediately looked worried again.

"Kat...you _know_ who that is, right?" Jeff asked.  
Did she know? Of course she knew who Slenderman was! She'd read nearly every article, fan fiction, and poem on him. She'd seen nearly all the YouTube videos and animations the internet could provide. Kat had been a fan of Slenderman long before she'd even known who Jeff The Killer was. Jeff knew this well, as she'd told him about it many times. She'd always light up when talking about Slenderman, though they had both known he wasn't real, at the time, that was. Kat nodded in response to Jeff''s question.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Jeff sounded frustrated.

Kat looked up at him again, reaching out to touch his face. Jeff jerked at her touch, no longer used to it. He held still for a long moment while Kat analyzed him. She stared into his eyes and felt the leathery texture of his cheek. She sat back once more with a look of disbelief and slight anger in her eyes. She sighed and continued eating the food that should have tasted far better than it did.

"You left me...You let them have me...I...don't know if you're real..." Kat said in a soft, weak voice.

Jeff blinked at her in pure shock. He flew out of his chair and grabbed her by the neck of her shirt. Kat didn't move or resist in any way. She only stared blankly up at him. Jeff pulled the knife she'd given him from his hoodie pocket. He ran it across her forearm drawing a red line of blood. Kat didn't even wince.  
"I _am_ real! Don't you look me in the eye and say that you don't think I'm real! I broke you out! I brought you here! You're safe, damn it, YOU'RE SAFE!" Jeff yelled at her.

Kat flinched slightly at the sound of his voice, but still only stared at him. He shook with rage, nearly dropping her in favor of going off to kill some unsuspecting runner in the woods.

"What happened, then?" Kat asked.

Jeff set her back in her chair, still clutching the front of her shirt. He glared down at her with large tears in his eyes. Slenderman stepped forward and stood behind Jeff. It wasn't until the young man noticed this that he sat down and finally let go of Kat. Kat looked at Jeff, then the faceless one beside her. Slenderman bent down on one knee to level himself with them.

"Do not be angry with your brother, Child. He did not want to let them take you to that place. He was unable to help you because he knew well that he was overpowered and outmatched. In his mind, it was better to let them take you alive...rather than have you watch him die...or have to witness your death himself," Slenderman said in his smooth voice.

Kat looked at Jeff, "Is that true? You let them take me away...just so I would live?"

"Yeah...I told you I couldn't let you go. I couldn't let you die. How many times had I come close to losing you before?! I knew they'd want to interrogate you. They wouldn't kill you for the sake of trying to find _me_," Jeff said as a tear made its way down his cheek.

"I'd rather have died than thought that you'd left me alone..." Kat said dully, "All the time...I'd see you there. You were always trying to get me out. You were never _really_ there. It hurt."

Jeff got up again, this time pulling Kat into a deadly tight embrace in his lap. Kat relaxed against him, still fighting the nagging thought in the back of her head that this might not be real. There was a long silence in which Slenderman took up Kat's abandoned chair. He sat with his hands folded under his chin while he waited for the two humans to calm down and become ready to listen.

Kat eventually pulled away from Jeff enough to readjust herself on his lap. She turned so that she was able to face Slenderman. Jeff allowed the movement but immediately locked his arms around her waist to ensure that she wouldn't move away or fall off. Slenderman looked at them for a moment.  
"Where should we begin?" he asked.

Kat figured it should have been obvious, "How did you two meet...and why are you helping us?"

Jeff chuckled in her ear, making her twitch. Kat looked at him, then back at Slenderman.

"About a month after you had been taken from him, I found Jeff wandering in the woods all alone. Just by laying eyes on his bloody hands I knew he was a threat to anyone who dared approach him. It was my first intention to slaughter him immediately," Slender said.

Kat's very soul shivered at the tone in his voice. Jeff had many times before spoken of killing someone without regrets. When the entity across the table said it, though, there was a great power that emanated from him. It was a heavy, scary feeling in the pit of her stomach that assured Kat that if they crossed some invisible line of disrespect they would indeed be killed...or worse. Internet stories never could have prepared Kat for meeting the real Slenderman or feeling the dark concoction of energy he gave off. It was sort of comforting in an odd way that she could feel Jeff tense behind her. He was afraid of Slenderman as well. He had good sense in him, at least.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Kat asked.

"He called for you. Just as I was reaching to take his life, he cried out for you in such a pathetic way...I could have mistaken it as a child's cry for his mother," Slender said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jeff growled into Kat's shoulder.  
"Why did that stop you?" Kat ignored the slight vibrations Jeff's voice created.

"I do have a sense of pity, Child. There was something in his voice, his eyes, his _soul _that showed through the mental corruption. I almost dared not believe it. This young murderer was still able to _love_. He still has the capacity to fear. Somehow, I found myself feeling bad for him, and even stranger than that, I wanted to help him find you," Slender explained.

"Hmph," Jeff sat back, pulling Kat with him, "I'm not some little baby, you know! You don't understand what we are."

"Exactly," Slender nodded.

Kat looked back and forth between them confusedly. Slenderman sat a bit closer, causing Kat to flinch slightly.

"You were the sole reason beside pity that I allowed him to live, and even ventured to help him," Slender said softly.

"Me?" Kat blinked.

"Yes. I thought to myself, 'Who belongs to the name he calls? Who is it that could tame a madman? What person could it _possibly_ be that was able to touch such a heart?' I had to have my answer. Thus, I approached the boy. I was met with some resistance, until he realized whom he was dealing with. It did take a great deal of convincing, actually...it took a month's worth of it...but he came around when he saw how desperate he was becoming without you. He lost his truck in a ravine. He lost almost everything the two of you had owned. His mind was slipping back into the dark recesses of insanity that had strung its way in years ago. He didn't know what to do with himself any longer. He gave up finding you on his own...and our search began," Slenderman said, a smile in his voice.

Kat sat in silence for a while after what he'd said. Jeff's face was pressed into her shoulder. It was as if he was trying to ignore Slender's words. Kat couldn't really blame him. From the sound of it, and by Jeff's lack of denial, it seemed like he'd had a very hard time since their separation. Kat felt bad for him now. She'd been tortured, secluded, and had the spirit stamped out of her in the asylum. She'd been through the wringer with a mixture of interrogations, straight jackets, and drugs. Kat knew that even if Jeff hadn't been physically and mentally abused by freaks in white coats he had still been tormented by the idea of being alone, and by actually having been alone for so long. It had been their promise from the start to stick together, and to never part with one another. That promise had nearly been broken more than once. The first time, Kat had faced off with Jane to protect Jeff while he'd been recovering from a broken leg. The second time, Kat had been sick with a lung infection when a group of hillbilly townsfolk had chased her off on her own while Jeff was away. Most recently, they had been separated by her capture and imprisonment in the asylum. Her mentality had been questionable at best when these promises were made, and Jeff...well, he was Jeff. His sanity wasn't questionable since it was clear from the get go that he was nuts.

Slender watched the wheels in Kat's head turn while she thought things over. Jeff grew impatient and uncomfortable in the silence. He squeezed Kat slightly in an attempt to cause her to make some sort of noise. Kat noticed his annoyance when he increased the pressure on her. She touched the backs of his hands gently.

"It's been a long year, hasn't it?" she sighed.

"A year, a month, and four days," Jeff corrected her.

"Were you counting the days?" Kat turned to see his face.

"Yes," Jeff said without pause.

"How'd you eventually find me?" Kat pressed her forehead to his cheek, earning a nuzzle in response.

"Slenderman went all around the country looking for prisons and mental hospitals where they might have kept you. It wasn't easy, though," Jeff said.

"That's an _enormous_ understatement. Even I can't look into every place like that alone. So, we came up with another idea. With Jeff's heartache and yearning for you, and my nerves growing raw, I decided to share with him a bit of a gift," Slender sat back a bit.

"What gift?" Kat turned back to him.

"I allowed him to see you in his dreams. To connect to you in some small way. Through his dreams of you, when your mind was at its clearest, I was able to track you down," he explained.

"His...dreams? Does that mean that when I saw those images of him...they were real? I wasn't hallucinating him being there?" Kat's heart heart faster in her chest.

"Yes. You saw him laying beside you...And in the medical ward, and again in the rain. It was barely enough from just that to track you. Afterward...after you tried to break out the first time...you were too weak to reach again. That's why it took a long time to find you after that. I'd only narrowed it down to a few cities. We had to split up and check each individual place. I found you on accident and brought Jeff to you. It was luck," Slender shrugged.

"Hmph...Luck. Persistence is more like it! I wouldn't have given up if we'd had to check the whole god damned state!" Jeff pounded his fist on the table.

Kat jumped at the sudden motion. Jeff realized his mistake immediately. He relaxed his fist and used that hand to rub Kat's arm.

"I don't doubt that," Slender chuckled lowly.

"So...Is that all there is?" Kat asked, standing up.

Jeff rose behind her, not wanting her to get too far away from him. It was clear he was paranoid about letting her out of sight. Kat figured it was a cross of fear of losing her again and of having her be afraid or lonely without him nearby. She didn't mind it one bit. She held onto his hand tightly, complying with his need for closeness.

"There is something. You were being poisoned for the final month of your imprisonment. The food they fed you had trace amounts of cyanide. They'd hoped to make you sick very slowly and let you die in you cell. For the time being, you must remain here to recover. You will be weak for a while," Slenderman motioned around him.

"I should have known something was up," Kat smirked slightly.

"Even if you knew, how would you have been able to refuse it without starving?" Jeff growled.

Kat didn't understand until the next day just how weak she had become. She needed help getting around for the next few days. She could barely eat a normal meal without feeling sick. She would vomit most of her stomach's contents at the end of the day. It took a lot of help from Jeff and advise from Slenderman for Kat to be able to have some sense of normality when she moved about the small house or ate. She had to readjust to showering as well. Jeff stood by outside the curtain each time to make sure she was safe. Kat felt at ease with him there, but somehow nostalgic at the same time. She'd been chained to a bathtub in the asylum and helped to wash by a female nurse. It was nice to be able ton\ have some privacy, however little it was with Jeff there.

After two weeks of proper, nonpoisonous food, and long walks around the woods that surrounded the house, Kat was feeling almost right again. She threw up less often as time went on. Jeff had her training with him and the blades again in no time. Slenderman was very helpful in getting her to regain muscle and stamina. He would teleport here and there, making her find him or avoid him. He made her climb trees to match his varying heights and sizes. He even had Jeff spar with her once a day. As it turned out, the physical contact, however violent, was good for Kat's emotional state as well. It got her used to being close to Jeff quickly, and it taught her to be more comfortable with their new friend.

Jeff only took the sparring matches half heartedly, not wanting to harm her again, so Slender was resigned to spar with Kat himself. Kat didn't care. She found that after years of enjoying the internet fandom, and of adding to it herself, the real Slenderman was more terrifying and more interesting than the one people had made up. He was very smart and wise. He loved to read, even some of the more childish books that Kat was into, which she found rather surprising. He was indeed attached to the forest. He wasn't one for speaking very much unless he had to explain something, though. He was kinder than she'd expected him to be. It was nice to know that though he'd sounded so cynical in the beginning, and perhaps even a bit manipulative, he was actually very trustworthy.

He'd proven this to the pair of humans on a late night after showing them to a city not too far from whee they were hiding out. It was Kat's first time going so far from the house since her rescue, and she'd been excited to see where they were. Jeff was just leading her back to the house with armloads of new clothes and food when a police officer had stopped them right in front of the road they had to take. Jeff had dropped his bags with the intention of grabbing his knife when Slenderman had stepped in to help. The officer, whom had stepped out of his car, had raised his gun to keep Jeff and Kat from escaping when Slenderman had gabbed him by his throat and hoisted him a good eleven feet off the ground. The officer had dropped his gun and begun kicking frantically. Kat and Jeff watched in awe and slight apprehension as he'd snapped the man's neck and dropped him onto the pavement. Slender had then reached into the car and destroyed the recording device and dashboard camera.

Since that night, even Jeff had warmed up considerably to the pale, faceless man. Kat had dubbed him their "supernatural benefactor." Slender heard her tell Jeff this and laughed. He was not around them all the time, but they had still grown on one another.

Kat had been back safe with Jeff for two months by the time she was deemed healthy again. The drugs and poison had worked out of her system, and she had gained a good twenty pounds back. Her muscles were used to normal movement and exercise once again. She slept peacefully so long as Jeff was beside her. Now she spent her days either training or working on her art and writing. She was very out of practice, but Slender was always willing to give her constructive criticism. Even Jeff enjoyed watching her draw, saying often how he'd never been good at it him himself.

Eventually, the time came for Jeff and Kat to part from Slenderman. Jeff had gotten another truck with a cover over the bed. He told Kat that hey would spend one last night at the house before they moved on. Kat's heart was heavy at the news. She knew they couldn't stay in one place for too long. She also knew that Slender had his own life to deal with. She gathered her things sullenly, packing them into the truck as night fell.

Around midnight Kat crawled out of bed and crept onto the roof through the bedroom window. Jeff remained asleep, luckily. Kat gazed up at the the half moon feeling very peaceful. She contemplated all that she'd been through since the day she'd met Jeff. All the physical pain, the emotional struggles, the love, the fear, and the separation. All of the bad times were still not nearly enough to change how she felt about the stark white young man. She loved him more every day. Missing him had only served to intensify her love and the need to become stronger. Kat was more determined than ever to work on gaining muscle and becoming faster in every way she could. Three trials of the heart, three tests of the strength of the meaning of their promise was far more than enough. She vowed to herself never to let anything take him away, and to never allow herself to be taken from him again.

Kat's moon gazing was interrupted by a pale face looming into her field of vision. Slender had joined her outside at some point. He was standing about twenty feet in height at the moment, tall enough to lean over the roof as though it were a kitchen counter. Kat sat up to look at him. She couldn't see him as well as in the daylight, but she could sense him smiling a little.

"Hello," she said with a small smile of her own.

"What brings you out here so late? I've not yet seen a night where you and Jeff were not in the same bed," Slender said.

"I couldn't sleep. There's so much on my mind," Kat admitted.

"Oh?" Slender rested his elbows on either side of her, looming like the trees the sometimes looked like.

"I've just been thinking about all that Jeffy and I have gone through. It amazes me how he still cares...how he hasn't gotten tired of me. You'd think he'd have dumped me dead somewhere long ago, or decided I was too much of a burden along the way, with everything we've been through, you know? Why keep me around if my safety makes him worry so? Besides all that, I was thinking about what you said the day I woke up," Kat sighed.

"Is there a question lurking in your mind for me?" Slender asked, poking her forehead gently.

"Yeah. You said you had to see who it was that Jeff would love so much. You said you wanted to know what kind of person I was. Now that you have, what do you think? Do I seem like I'm worth it to you? Am I in any way what you might have expected?" Kat asked.

"I think...that you are far more than I expected. I wasn't sure what to think about a girl that a killer would love. Perhaps you could have been someone he had regular intercourse with, and had some hopes of reaching a normal life with. Or, maybe you were as crazy as he, and just as deadly. Then again, maybe you were a prisoner whom he desperately wanted to silence. None of those conclusions added up to the pain and honest love that his heart emitted, though. It was something in the way he loved you that made discovering you so interesting," Slender looked into the window to see Jeff sleeping in the bed.

"And what did you actually discover, then?" Kat looked to Jeff in the room, then back to the looming man.

"I discovered someone unique. I found that you are capable of love where most humans are not. You are capable of understanding things you have had no personal experience with whatsoever. You are the first human I have met who has seen me, _loved_ me, and _feared_ me, all while _respecting_ me, before judging me. You look beyond the surface, and delve deep into what really is. You are cautious...while still being willing to give someone a chance. You gave Jeff someone to trust, to love...and you have never gone back on what you promised him no mater the cost to you. At the same time, you have made him care for you in such a way that he has not dared to go back on _his_ words to you.

Humans like you...are barely human. They are unnaturally capable of understanding and effectively communicating with other types of beings, even insane _human_ beings...They are also _rare_. Those like you come but once in every hundred years or so. Sometimes two to five may be born in close time range to each other, but often, the human world will crush what could be something wonderful before it has the time to grow. Thus, only one or two gets through. Still, it is even more rare for these ones to find a place to put their perceptions and hearts to a good use. They may become fearful through life of trying to do anything, or find anyone or anything more extraordinary than the average human. That, or they may not have had the chance to learn how to go about finding it.

You, though, slipped through every crack and found Jeff...and then me. You were well worth the hunt. You will only continue to be as worthy, and possibly grow more so as time goes on. I only hope that when your time on this planet is over you will leave a strong enough imprint behind for someone else like you to follow. I will personally be watching and waiting to see who else may turn out like you. You're clearly not sane...but you can love...That is about the greatest thing any person can do," Slenderman touched her head softly as he finished speaking.

Kat was in tears by the time he was done. What he'd said was far more than the explanation she'd thought she'd prepared herself for. She wiped tears from her eyes and cheeks, sniffling a little. She just about jumped out of her skin when Jeff came clambering onto the roof. He yawned hugely and sat himself behind her, pulling her against his chest. Slender chuckled.

"He's right you know..." Jeff said in her ear.

Upon hearing Jeff speak, Kat could no longer hold back her tears. She turned to hug him and sobbed lightly onto his shoulder. She could feel his hands rubbing her back comfortingly. Slender's hands went around both their shoulders and held them. At his size, it was almost like a hug. Kat smiled a little into the fabric of Jeff's t-shirt.

After another hour of more casual chatting Jeff took Kat with him back through the window and into bed. Slender shrunk down to a human like size and went downstairs, possibly to sleep. Kat drifted off almost as soon as she and Jeff were settled.

At noon the next day, Kat and Jeff were buckling into their seats in the truck. Kat had already hugged and kissed Slenderman nearly to death when saying goodbye. Jeff had shaken his hand and given him a friendly smile that even Kat was slightly surprised to see. Slender stood behind the truck watching them and making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Once it was confirmed that everything was in place and ready, Jeff turned the engine over and pulled away. Kat choked back tears as she looked in the rear view mirror, only to see that Slender had already vanished. They soon lost sight of the house, then the city.

Kat's heart was beginning to ache by the time they made it to the highway. She remembered what the faceless man had said to her when she was squeezing him earlier.

"We may be parting now, but I have already told you that I will be following you closely from now on. It may be a long while before we meet again, but rest assured, we will."

The words echoed in her head over and over until Jeff turned on the radio. Kat wrangled her feelings into something manageable by discussing with Jeff where they were headed to next.

"You know, I haven't thought for even a second about where to go. I haven't killed a whole lot of people in a long time, and no one's spotted me since shortly after they took you. There are a lot of places we could go now...Where would you like to start?" Jeff asked, glancing at her.

"How about...Ohio?" Kat suggested.

"Ohio?" Jeff grinned over at her.

"There's not a whole lot there...no cities anyone seems to care about...But there is a guy I've been wanting to meet. And it's kind of close to home for me," Kat shrugged.

"Alright, Ohio it is, then. Nothing like a nice road trip. It'll take us two days to get there from here," Jeff said.

"I don't mind. So long as we're together," Kat rubbed his arm lovingly.

"Together," Jeff nodded.


End file.
